


The fallen star flaring forever

by goldenwind



Series: The fallen star [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, alpha piett, bottom darth vader, mentioned past anidala, vader need a hug
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: Even if Vader back from darkness, he still need to be punished by the galaxy. The count will make him and his general pay, and the sin seems rout Vader. But still , there's hope in the galaxy.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: The fallen star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obikin+Pieder，abo，Omega!anakin skywalker  
> 提及过去式的anidala，padme也是omega  
> 本文涉及VR游戏维达永恒的剧情，但时间线修改至ep6恩多之战前夕。同样涉及游戏陨落武士团的剧情。  
> 前文请看一时偏差

“Darth Vader罪无可恕。”  
  
Leia站在她的议员坐席上，一手紧按住桌案：“我希望在座的各位代表记住，在帝国时期，Darth Vader对银河犯下过无可饶恕的罪孽。”   
  
或许是为了刻意保持距离，年轻的女政治家没选择奥德朗传统的议员服装。在她周围，等人高的全息投影挤满了星球首都的环形议政厅。星球代表们环坐着，他们各式不一却同样冗长繁琐的传统服饰投影将她一身素白战时装备衬托地愈发利落，他们窃窃私语，即使隔着全息投影，这些游移不定的政治贵族们依然因为Leia Organa的灼灼扫视坐立不安。  
  
迄今为止，这是义军能召开的规模最大的会议。他们在全息网公开发下邀请，希望有意加入义军的组织都能参加。而这一切都得益于Darth Vader的被捕。  
  
  
  
Firmus Piett扯扯嘴角，咽下对星球代表们依然抱有着旧共和国崛起幻想的嘲讽。  
  
他扫了一眼场内，看见了Leia旁边站着的Luke Skywalker和Han solo。Obi-wan Kenobi和Asoka Tano均不在场，他想两个绝地应该会被要求负责会场安保事务。  
  
此刻他和Darth Vader正站在大厅一隅，被一个下沉式的区域和另外两名端着爆能枪的反抗军圈在当中，镣铐牢牢固定住他们双手。他们不得不仰头面对着议会厅正中高台上这个临时法庭的法官——Mon Mothma。  
  
Vader站得比Piett稍前，双手搭着拷住他的栏杆。只差一点距离，他们的胳膊就会彼此碰撞，只是徘徊在Vader身边那层厚重的冷意将Piett隔绝在咫尺之外。  
  
按照代表们的要求，Vader骇人的头盔被取下，仅允许保留身上的黑甲。  
  
Piett偷瞥了一眼。从他的角度，仅能在西斯尊主的侧脸上看出他低垂双眼下的阴影，高耸的颧骨和不健康的暗红唇色，还有锁住细长颈脖的原力抑制环。Vader曾经英俊到仿佛在发光的相貌此刻有一种死气沉沉的灰败，过去热烈的信息素味道也只剩下浅淡的一缕余烬。从被带回反抗军的那刻起，Vader就保持着这种异乎寻常的沉默和对一切挽救手段的抗拒，仿佛原本藏在盔甲后的那点生机都被扯下丢在死星二号。  
  
Piett了解过一点塔图因的风土。新死的塔图因土著会裹着薄薄一层裹尸布葬进沙坑，或许他该怀疑Vader是那样的尸骸——余温尚在但消耗殆尽。  
  
一个无形的肿块堵住他的胸腔， 正逐渐上浮。  
  
多年以前刚被调任死亡舰队时，出于自保的目的Piett曾研究过Vader。后来他知道的更多，研究得便也更多。Vader是深埋沙海的圣殿，每一刻Piett都在怀疑自己从未理解过这个人，理解过他的尊主，他的Omega——无论是过去的暴烈还是今日的沉寂。  
  
可惜身在此处，他再也没机会去揣度了。  
  
他记得自己曾发誓会追随Vader尊主，就像每名帝国的舰长都会发誓绝不放弃他的舰。  
  
那么这就是终结。他没能救下那个人。  
  
  
  
Piett收回描摹的目光。  
  
此时Leia仍在陈述些什么，但他兴致缺缺。只有Luke Skywalker像被奥德朗公主话语中的尖刺击痛，在瑟缩一下后从斜对面向他们投来担忧的目光。  
  
Piett注意到他的肩膀微微收缩，撇开的双目刻意在避开那个孩子。  
  
Vader看见了。  
——他在害怕什么吗？  
  
Piett替他回给Luke一个安抚的点头。  
  
男孩愣了片刻，勉强拉扯嘴角。他很庆幸Vader的孩子还算不错。  
  
高台上几下有规律的敲击让Piett回神。  
  
“谢谢你的发言，Leia。”Mothma放下右手的小锤，新共和国的未来议长一摆手，“我们都很清楚Darth Vader的罪状，他和他的死亡舰队做过什么——”  
  
就在那么一刻肿块中的焦躁突然灼热，在变成话语从喉咙喷涌出来前被他咬紧牙关逼回胸腔。  
  
这些星球代表们不知道维达做了些什么，他们一无所知。  
  
他们仍是敌人。  
  
敌人循着血肉，为复仇和新的权力分割而来。  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
五日前。  
恩多上空。  
执行者号舰桥。  
  
“是，陛下。”Palpatine的全系投影在一闪后消失，Piett随之站起来，松了松腿脚筋骨。通话结束前皇帝拉长了的阴骘尾音仍让他冷汗津津，在场的军官亦面面相觑。片刻后一名上校低声询问：“上将，皇帝的命令要怎么办？”  
  
啊，皇帝的命令，Piett一抖肩膀，皇帝下的命令简直是糟透了。  
  
_**“将死亡舰队停泊在恩多上空，阻止叛军的撤退。”**_  
  
Kriff。这是什么愚蠢的命令？！  
死星的地表激光炮可分不清他们和叛军，放弃机动作战能力，死亡舰队就是个竖在空中的巨大靶子，还是双方共享的那种。  
  
这他妈的是在让他们送死。  
  
凉意窜上Piett的脊椎，他绷起神经。或许这就是Palpatine的意思——无所不知的皇帝发现了他们的小秘密。  
他脑海里的皇帝又发出了一声阴恻恻的笑。  
  
不，皇帝不知道。  
  
Piett咬牙，按照西斯尊主之前的指导呼吸了几次，那个兜帽下的漆黑怪影被丢出大脑。Vader已经带着他的儿子前往死星二号，现在要改计划来不及了。  
  
皇帝的命令必须被推翻。  
  
他摇晃脑袋，把脑海中执行者号将死亡遍洒恩多上空的画面一同丢进深空，转身踏上指挥甲板：“散开舰队！航行到死星炮火无法覆盖的地方！”在他面前，视窗外纵横的炮火将深空切成四分五裂的小块，连带着撕裂在太空里飞翔群鸟般的战机编队。一架被钛截击机击中的X翼呼啸着从他眼前掠过，旋转的火焰轰地扑到面前，在偏转护盾上爆成耀眼的一团。  
  
Piett下意识地后退半步。“快！”他回头大吼。  
  
“上将，皇帝有明确的命令——”  
  
“现在是我在指挥！”他瞪着一脸莽撞的上校，直到这蠢货唯唯诺诺又不情不愿地低头。  
  
  
  
庞大的歼星舰在他的命令下开始缓缓移动。  
  
Piett背着双手伫在巨大舷窗前，汗水在他后背爬行。  
  
操作员的控制面板上偏转护盾的能量数值始终逐步下降，舰桥顶部闪烁的红灯则告诉他执行者号的杜拉斯特钢外壳又被撕开一道伤口。  
  
不详悄然飘进歼星舰略带寒意的空气。  
  
下一秒有束横飞而来的激光炮砸上舰桥的装甲，在他头顶激起大片火星。紧接着几艘蒙卡拉巡洋舰跃出超空间，锥形的船首正对着死亡舰队。  
舰桥危险地一晃，嘎吱声响磨得人耳疼。  
  
——该死的Ackbar的援军！  
刚才的那束精准射击也一定来自那条狡猾的蒙卡拉鱼的旗舰——家园一号。  
  
Piett下意识想扯下帽子摔在地上。这习惯早在他离开母星艾克西拉（Axxila)时就有意识地不再使用，但时到今日Piett却觉得这是最能代表他心情的动作。他有很多同僚与朋友都败在Ackbar的指挥下，杀意短暂地在他脑海闪过，干掉Ackbar，他可以获得比现今大得多的荣耀——足够换一个星际总督。不，不是现在，他恨恨地咬紧下颌：“舰队所有船只做机动规避，把偏转护盾打开到最大！命令隶属于死亡舰队钛战机停止自由追击，只拦截接近舰队的敌机！涡轮激光炮组——”  
  
“你想干什么？Piett！”咆哮声打断了他的命令。他扭回头，还是那个无知无畏的上校。这人脸色涨得通红，被身边的军官死死拦住仍挣扎着要往前冲，“你在违抗皇帝的命令！想让帝国输掉这场战斗吗？还是想当逃兵？！”  
  
——真是帝国忠诚的海军。  
  
Piett冷笑出声，摆手示意下层军官们接着执行命令：“你想说什么？”  
  
上校梗着脖子：“别以为仗着Vader的宠信就能为所欲为！你这个胆小鬼！懦夫！皇帝在事后会——”他愚蠢的傲慢嗓音戛然而止在从脑门冒出的焦糊黑烟里。抽搐都没有，他就重重地砸在甲板上，摊开成一个狼狈的死相。  
  
Piett在一片惊惧目光中收回爆能枪。Vader往日对他的优待让他靠雌伏于尊主上位的说法尘嚣甚上，这是第一个敢当面说出来的人。“记住，这是维达尊主的舰队”，他对尸体说，——不是皇帝的，也不是帝国的。  
  
他看向家园一号的位置，希望那条嗅觉灵敏的鱼尽快意识到死亡舰队在极力避战，改变策略用叛军珍贵的弹药去对付死星。他相信叛军的情报组对Vader厌恶死星的消息略有耳闻。  
  
Vader计划中他的第一步是不计一切代价最大限度地保留这支舰队的有生力量。  
  
Piett挺直了背。  
他不会辜负他的尊主。  
  
很快他们将迎来第二步。  
  
  
 _  
 **“时机来临时，带着舰队脱离战斗，在科洛桑等待下一步消息。”Vader带上头盔，将那张带着事后潮红的漂亮面孔藏进黑暗，咔哒一响后西斯沉闷的机械声音回来了：“仔细做出决断，上将，你失败的下场不会比奥泽尔好。”  
  
“但是尊主，什么时候是合适的时机？”Piett在替Vader扣上披风的系带。他偷偷地踮脚，想让自己显得高些。Vader的头盔离他极近，一些细微的风从呼吸口吹到他脸上，夹杂着Omega信息素那股熟成果实的香浓。  
  
“时机到来时你自会知道。”Vader没明说，Piett怀疑这意味着这个“时机”或许也是原力某种不可言喻的奥妙。  
  
“那届时我会留一支队伍迎接您——”  
  
“不，”Vader打断他，“留好你的军队，我会驾驶穿梭机单独去科洛桑和你汇合。我——”拖长的嗓音在踌躇片刻后归于沉寂，Vader扭过头盔。  
  
他刚想说什么？Piett抬了抬眉。  
  
几次呼吸后Omega的声音又在头顶响起：“记住我先前教给你的内容，树好你的屏障，别让皇帝想到要去翻你的脑子。”  
  
“是，尊主。”他不是力敏，练习屏障可费了他很大一番功夫。一些苦味泛上Piett的喉咙，他最后理了理那条被这场匆忙间的亲热揉皱了的披风，旋即要抬腿退到一边。Vader伸出手，半抬起的指尖与军官的肩膀只差分毫，在空气里轻轻一划却收了回去。  
  
Piett疑惑地看进黑色头盔中那两块暗红护目镜，那里什么都没有，除了他自己的倒影。  
  
“Luke来了。”他听见西斯这么说。  
  
紧接着Vader大步踏出Piett的视线，大门在身后合上。他收回下意识想跟上去的脚，平缓地呼出口长气。在空无一人的会议室里他又呆了片刻，如同Omega绵长的信息素仍徘徊在此。**_


	2. Chapter 2

一阵不算强烈的动荡击中了Piett，回忆戛然而止。他后退一步稳住自己，震惊中他发觉舰桥上的每一个人都露出了相同的目光。  
  
舰桥顶端的提示灯安静地就像什么都没发生。  
  
他大步走到操作员旁边：“汇报损失！”  
  
“是，是的，上将，”操作员噼里啪啦地敲了几下按钮，抬起头犹豫应答，“报告上将，我们没损失。啊，护盾能量所剩无几，不过蒙卡拉舰队已经转向，剩余能量应该还够我们支撑一段时间。”  
  
“没有损失？”Piett只注意到第一句话。他迷惑地扫视舰桥寻求解答，被那具还没被拖下去的尸体吸引了注意力。他眨眼，尸体从他记忆里站起来再次扑倒。 茫然感加剧了，他意识到刚才他在舰桥上杀了人。这并不是因为他不怎么杀人，他毕竟是职业军人，但他不是维达，公开私刑处死一名高级军官无助于树立他的权威，他通常不会这么粗暴，这么……愤怒。Piett回想了一下，那更像是随意找个出口发泄他一直抑制着的——战意和杀意。  
  
Vader跟他提及过类似的内容。一个词忽然划过脑海，战斗冥想——Palpatine乐于利用这种方式激发士卒的冲动和怒气。皇帝心醉于控制帝国的每一个士兵，将银河的战火玩弄于鼓掌。他想起来那次维达只是盘腿坐下开始冥想，几分钟后他脑海里便沸腾起让人失去理智的热忱。  
  
骤然绷紧的神经在他额角激起一阵钝痛。就差那么一点，他们的计划就会毁于一旦。  
那么既然战斗冥想消失，那就代表Palpatine遇上了什么意外，而这意味着Vader得手了。  
  
**_“时机到来时你自会知道。”_**  
  
现在正是时机。  
  
他几乎要毫无形象地扭出一个狞笑。  
“命令舰队，计算超空间航道，前往——”  
  
不，等等，哪里他没算到，哪里他忘掉了——  
  
Piett顿住了，瞥了眼视窗。蒙卡拉巡洋舰放弃了他们，炮火转向覆盖了死星二号。不少匆忙起飞的钛战机还没能升空就在他们纵横交错的激光网拦截下粉身碎骨，剩余的不是惊慌失措地逃离，就是被反抗军的X翼和A翼紧紧咬住屁股围追堵截。片刻时间里他眼前的钛战机就少了三分之一。而夹在他们和死星中间，一艘与执行者号近乎相同的超级歼星舰刚跃出超空间，立刻在反抗军一扫颓废的攻势前摇摇欲坠。  
  
他松了口气。  
  
考虑到这种慌乱的场景和Vader一向不留余地的出手习惯，皇帝应当彻底完了。所有的一切看起来都十分顺利。  
  
到底哪里不对劲？  
  
“上将？”操作员低声催促。  
  
快想！Firmus Piett，快！  
  
叛军要炸毁死星二号，他们的指挥官Luke在死星二号上，他们一定会保证那小子的安全。但是Vader也在……  
**_  
“……我会驾驶穿梭机单独去科洛桑和你汇合…..”_**  
  
Kriff！他压根就不会选择丢下他的宝贝儿子！Piett清楚他的秉性，在说明计划时，Vader一定向他隐瞒了什么。  
  
他来回踱步，指节快速叩击后背。  
  
Vader并没有隐藏军事行动计划的习惯，通常他只在几类事情上选择隐瞒和否认——在涉及他的过去和家人的事情上。  
所以他和Luke还有其他的私人事件要解决。  
死星马上就要完蛋了，他有什么事不能等离开了再做的？  
  
“舰长！”  
  
他回过神，舷窗外那艘摇摇欲坠的超级歼星舰拖着冒烟的涡轮向死星缓缓坠落。  
  
来不及了。  
  
该死的！  
  
皮耶特一把抓下他浸透了汗水的帽子，“听我命令，计算超空间航道，进行三次，不，五次随机跃迁后，前往科洛桑。”他转向一边待命的下层军官，“立刻替我准备穿梭机，我将去迎接Vader尊主归来。Venka舰长，在此之前由你代替指挥 。”  
  
他得去看看那个想一出是一出的疯子。Vader会需要他的支援。   
  
  
  
穿梭机从一片交织的炮火间钻过去，死亡舰队在它身后消失进超空间。Piett的手滑的几乎握不住操纵杆。战争延绵不断，十五分钟时间内他只看见身旁更多的钛战机被火球裹挟着砸进死星深处，而Vader的穿梭机全然不见踪影。  
  
那两个Skywalker不会还在死星二号上吧？他机械地推拉操纵杆，避开飞掠而过的激光炮。歼星舰在他的幻想中坠入死星的核心。Vader和燃烧的机械星球融成一团，火红的杜拉斯特钢包裹住扭曲变形的遗骸，拆不开，剥不离，坠进恩多无人知晓的森林。来年春天，他在一片荒芜里只看见空荡荡的头盔斜挂在树枝上，像是艾克西拉人吊死的海盗。  
  
忘了开启恒温的船舱冷得能冻住心脏，来自深空的爆炸一次次敲打胸腔的冰块，他听见扩大的皲裂在自己体内嘎吱作响，恐惧栩栩如生。  
  
打断他胡思乱想的是一个未知来源的通话请求。看来源是——  
  
叛军的X翼？  
  
他重重按下击通话键。  
  
一个年轻人的脸浮现在投影里——是张熟悉的面孔。“这里是反抗军的Luke Skywalker指挥官，”年轻人声音嘶哑，语速飞快，“是Firmus Piett上将？”  
  
“是我。”Piett直起身，在Vader前往死星前，他跟着西斯匆匆见过对方一面。  
  
“太好了。”年轻人听起来像是松了口气，“我们前不久见过。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“我需要帮助——”  
  
Piett哑然失笑：“向我需求帮助？”他开口准备拒绝，但Luke没给他说话的机会。  
  
“我可以信任你的，对吗？我不知道，对不起，父亲看起来很信任你——”  
  
“——冷静，呼吸——”  
  
全息影像在一闪后消失了，片刻后反叛军的飞行员回来了，正在用力喘气，“抱歉，急刹车。啊，该怎么说，求求你，”男孩的声音磕磕绊绊，焦躁透过全息影像扑面而来，“父亲——嗯，Vader，他在我这里，他不太好——”  
  
后面的话Piett一个字都没听进去。  
  
  
  
他看着Luke将Vader半拖半抱地拽进船舱。男孩自己的状态不好，Vader则更加糟糕。Piett只注意到他没戴头盔，脑袋垂在他儿子瘦削的肩上，露出苍白颈脖间新鲜的电击焦痕——比他前些日子见过的更大更密也更深。  
  
他脑子里一团浆糊，凭着本能接过Vader，尽量轻柔地将他搬到椅子上。  
  
Luke一瘸一拐地围过来，双臂仍因电击的后遗症而痉挛。Piett示意他去清理下自己，男孩只是不住摇头拒绝。  
  
Piett便没再管他，单膝跪在Vader面前。几缕被汗水浸透的金棕头发黏在西斯的脸上，他能嗅见汗水里仍藏着的情事后那股舒伦果（Shuura 帕德梅喜欢的果子，我不知道怎么翻译）的甘甜，但更明显的则是混杂着血腥的焦糊气息。绞痛从胃部开始扩散，他忍住泛上来的酸苦味道，抓起一片巴克塔凝胶。  
  
Omega发出一声吃痛的呻吟，半睁半闭的眼睛战战巍巍，下一刻睁到最大：“你怎么在这儿？我不是让你——”他的声音喑哑地像他那条被撕裂的披风。  
  
“别说话，你的伤势太重了。”Piett按住他。  
  
“这不重要，”Vader挣扎一下，立刻咳呛起来，“我是问你怎么不在去科洛桑的路上！出了什么事？！”  
  
“放心，死亡舰队已经在去科洛桑的超空间里。”Piett深深地看了Vader一眼，咽下指责对方隐瞒计划的话语，把另一长条巴克塔凝胶缠到他颈子上，“有事的是你。”  
  
他的手被一把攥住，接着是短促的刺耳撕拉，染红了的巴克塔凝胶被扔到地上，血腥味在船舱内扩散开。  
  
“够了！”  
  
“父亲！”身后的卢克发出一声惊叫。  
  
Vader眼中的愤懑像是他感觉不到痛：“一名舰长不应该无故弃船。最后一遍，我问你为什么不跟随舰队去科洛桑！”他甩开Piett的手，脖子上被生生撕开的皮肉在每次呼吸和动作时迸出更多的血。  
  
Luke手足无措地凑过去，想让他冷静下来：“父亲？”  
  
“让开！”  
  
灯光在盛怒的咆哮中啪地一闪，紧接是一阵接连炸响的火星和突兀的黑暗。急速的下坠中红色警报灯开始闪烁，尖利的警告旋即响起，提示后方涡轮引擎受损，即将启动备用引擎。  
  
Piett听见Luke匆忙跑向驾驶室的咚咚脚步。有一瞬间他想到自己的死亡，那影像和假象里Vader的死亡重叠，逼得他屏住呼吸。  
  
而与此同时，他身边一阵嘘嘘索索的挣扎声后，两声金属砰砰磕进地面。  
  
Piett下意识伸出胳膊，摸索着去够Vader想拉他起来，却在握住的僵冷金属表面感到一种温热的粘稠。Vader又一次重重挥开他的手，在黑暗里冲他吼：“让他转向，去科洛桑，现在！”  
  
急坠在此时停止，备用灯亮起来。昏暗的黄色打在Vader的脸上，西斯森冷的目光看起来就像在看一个死人。  
  
Piett肩膀一紧，觉得自己的胸腔里被种下许多细小锐利的冰刺。有那么一刻他只是爬起来沉默地站在原地，Vader滚烫的鲜血在他握紧的掌心冻结成团。  
  
他居高临下，看Omega用淋透血液的金属手撑住地面挣扎起身，刺目的红光中他身下的金属地面看起来像是流淌的血河。但那样惊人的意志力带来的不过是又一次摔倒。  
  
Vader就是个疯子，但现在他是一个会死的疯子，而不是战无不胜的西斯尊主。他的血和其他人一样是温热的，流淌的血会带走生命与力量，留下裹尸布中的遗骸。  
  
Piett咬着牙蹲下去又一次按住对方，这次他使上了全力，焦躁和怒火在他唇齿间凝聚：“你会死！”  
  
“那也应当先去完成你的任务！我警告过你！”Vader的挣扎弱下来，力量与他的血液一起滴答流逝。  
  
“你的意思是我应该放你在这里等死？”Piett觉得不可思议。  
  
“我的意思是你应该去帮Luke炸掉科洛桑的皇宫！”Vader声嘶力竭，Omega那张漂亮的面孔在交替的红和黑中是狰狞和决绝的集合。  
  
火气一时间在Piett胸膛炸开，理智被扫进深空。哈，好极了，这他妈的才是实话。“你指望我丢下你就为了一个叛军的小子？搞清楚！是你在丢下你的舰队！”他嘴角抽动，“不是我。我只是你的舰长而已。”——我的任务是你。  
  
Vader的表情凝固了，不知道过了多久，他一点点抿紧双唇，竖起的怒目渐渐睁大成难以置信的神色。  
  
Piett放弃地摇头，疲倦感忽然袭来，彻夜地战斗远不如现在让他精疲力竭，浑身僵冷。他在发什么疯？试图用声音压住帝国最危险的人？告诉对方不应该用这些无穷无尽的死亡和死亡舰队的忠诚去换一个叛军的小子？告诉他应该放弃掉那个完全就是赌博的计划？告诉他自己加入计划唯一原因是不想再看见Omega身上那些触目惊心的伤痕？告诉他自己在穿梭机上的时候唯一在乎的就是面前这个人的死活？  
  
他强迫自己收紧喉咙，把每一个压抑的音符关在牙齿后面。  
  
这一刻此起彼伏的急促呼吸成为船舱里唯一的声源。  
  
Vader安静下来，他瞪大了的双目逐渐褪成两道柔软的曲线，忽明忽暗的骇人红光中一种幽蓝在他的瞳孔里渐渐浮起。这点变幻的蓝色钻进Piett的眼睛，融化了胸腔里刺人的冰锥，他感觉自己的血液又开始流淌。他发觉自己从未意识到Omega的眼睛是这种不可思议的复杂蓝色，能藏下如此多的情绪。他想凑上去，但有股力量推开了他。  
  
“我告诫过你要注意你的迷恋。”声音从Omega的喉间挤出，气音轻柔地拂过他的面庞，“Piett，你这个蠢货。”  
  
Piett张口，“我——”，他听见自己的声音磕磕绊绊，“这不是——”他不知道该怎么说。这不是迷恋，只是职责。但他真的不知道要怎么说，只是颓然地席地而坐，然后意识到自己的手在颤抖。  
  
Vader对他摇头：“事已至此……..“Omega的喉咙里滚动了一声近乎叹息的呼噜，他的金属手从Alpha的右肩上滑下，大臂，小臂，然后蹭过掌心，在对方的手掌握起来之前垂到地面。  
  
Piett看着Omega靠上椅子阖起双眼， 他握紧自己的拳头，一阵微妙的痒意仍在掌心挥之不去。  
  
  
  
骇人的红灯和警告在不知不觉中消失了，他回过头，Luke收回在空中挥舞的手，目光在两人间逡巡片刻，“我让他睡着了。”Piett知道那是原力的魔法。那孩子的声音藏了一点哭腔，“我没想到他是为了我，我不知道他会回来。”  
  
他看见泪花在这个叛军的飞行员的眼睛里滚动，这个孩子有一双很像他父亲的蓝色眼睛，但要纯粹的多。  
  
过了有一会，Luke迟疑着张口：“抱歉，我刚才看到执行者号坠毁了。”  
  
Piett勉强笑了下。那不过是计划中的一个假象，但他不知为何却不想告诉这个小子——天知道整个计划有多少部分是为了他面前这个孩子而设计的，而他为此能嫉妒到使出任何手段。所以他扭过头皱眉瞅着Vader，Omega的呼吸轻浅且紊乱：“带他去家园一号吧。再不济那里也比其他的歼星舰要安全地多。”Piett意有所指地看了他一眼，抓起一卷新的巴克塔凝胶，“你们会需要一些足够了解帝国又愿意说出实情的高层军官的。”  
  
他只希望这些足够交换从群星手中抢回Vader的机会。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched TCW today! Ani is such hot! I really like when anakin cross his hand and stand there with Mace.He truly looks like Vader at that moment. Even though I saw the unfinished version years ago, I really like the story about clones 99. Not only because they are near the edge of knowing what order 66 is, but also everyone knows more what the war is, the jedi sit anywhere high up, anakin found nowhere of hope justice equality in the burning galaxy. All of these make him turns to vader bit by bit from behavior to heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after two weeks of trifles.   
> Here's the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.

蓝色的静谧覆盖住圆形议会大厅。共和国海报男孩的巨幅全息影像罩住每个人的头顶。

Anakin Skywalker跃入投影，鸟翼般张开的衣袂划过穹顶，在影像中急速扩大接近，落地时浪潮似的蓝色烟尘没过每个人头顶。下一刻光剑陡然亮起，一劈，一扫，斩断的全息云雾里便露出绝地将军和他踩在脚下的机器人。青年岿然不动，昂起头光剑高举过顶：“以我的光剑为号令，全军前进！”蓝烟自他脚下退却，镜头拉近，定格在他被光剑照亮的侧脸。两秒后战场倏地影像一变，画面突兀地切至Vader黑漆漆的身影。西斯以同样的姿势从穆斯塔法高耸的尖顶跃下，点燃光剑刺入敌阵。死亡自他身边蔓延开来，鲜血瞬息间漫过大厅，所有人都在暴风兵几乎钻出影像形成实体的震天呐喊里脸色煞白。

“——为了帝国！为了Vader！”

“——为了帝国！为了Vader！”

在熔岩般的狂热中，西斯的骷髅般的面具逐渐和Anakin那张年轻英俊的脸重叠，两种影像以一种令人双眼生疼的不稳定规律交替频闪。

影像在某个星球代表的尖叫挤出喉咙的那刻戛然而止。

Vader光剑的巨幅全息图悬在圆弧穹顶之下，在不详的嗡嗡声中以一种稳定而缓慢的速度旋转。

在光剑的正下方，Mon Mothma摊开手掌：“在Darth Vader投降后，我们获知了他的身份。”一片交头接耳里，她的神情是截然不同的镇定，“很不幸，我们发现当年共和国深受爱戴的年轻将军Anakin Skywalker正是帝国臭名昭著的Darth Vader。在座想必仍有很多人知道Anakin Skywalker这个名字，他帮助很多地方脱离了分离势力的统治。就像Obi-Wan Kenobi和其他绝地将军一样，在这些地方，他的名字迄今为止仍然如雷贯耳。但是——”她顿了一下，话锋急转直下，“令人不齿的是，无论当年他在银河内帮助了多少个星球，都在帝国被他自己亲手付之一炬。蒙卡拉，艾伦，费卢西亚，曼达洛……”她逐个报出那些从分离势力回归共和国，却最终落到银河帝国之手的星球。每提及一颗星球，都有一名当地的代表起来欠身示意。

嘈杂声在她一板一眼的宣读里逐渐大起来。

Piett听见骚动中有人在询问Anakin Skywalker是谁，立刻有幕僚凑上来附在那个年轻的星球代表耳边轻声科普。毕竟克隆人战争已过去二十余年，Piett记得那时候他自己都还是阿克西亚当地抗击海盗组织里的一个普通民兵，既没去奎里星区的海军学院，更无缘从任何只言片语中得见Skywalker将军横扫银河的魅力。更何况那些依仗世家身份自小就在政坛里拥有一席之地，对银河所有的记忆都来自于帝国和Palpatine高压统治的年轻贵族们。

不知道幕僚说了些什么，那个询问Skywalker的人在他退开后将目光投往Luke的方向，亦有些星球代表的眼神在Luke和Vader之间来回逡巡——毕竟男孩的身份虽未大肆宣扬，在反抗军里却也并非最高机密。Luke在他们的凝视下不安地扭动，直到被Leia拍了怕后背才镇定下来。

顺着她的动作，有几个人转而打量起奥德朗的公主。

Piett瞟了一眼，隔着整个议会大厅和全息投影的蓝色干涉波纹，他依然能嗅到目光里那种熟悉的味道。刺探、揣度、评估——每一个在政治博弈里浸淫二十年的官僚都深谙此道，只有Vader那类在过于年轻的时候仅凭才华便一跃高位的人才会对此不屑一顾。

有种隐约的担忧开始抓挠Piett的神经，他转头去看Vader。Omega仍然保持着原来的姿势一动不动，目光凝固在高悬于顶的全息光剑上。蓝色光斑在他眼睛里旋转，从原本的游离里漏出一点鲜活的着迷来。

“……我们不知道是什么让他愿意背叛共和国，”Mon Mothma仍在继续，女性的声音在代表们即将变成争执的交头接耳下越发艰难，“Vader拒绝——”

“——我不在乎为什么！Darth Vader必须为他对我们星球做的事情付出代价！”一个角落里传出这样的喊声，说话人穿着外环某个偏僻农业星球的传统服饰，翻译机器人嗡嗡地将他的声音翻成基本语。

着迷在那个瞬间从Vader的目光里碎裂，一个短暂的眨眼，死亡面具般的沉默又回到他的脸上。

声浪接连而至。

“没错！”

“杀了他！血债血偿！”

“一个嗜血的怪物！他太危险了！”

“我们不需要一个活着的Darth Vader！”

“谁知道留他活着会有什么后果！”

应合此起彼伏，话语中传出来的咬牙切齿让Piett都为之颤栗。

此刻Leia的手仍紧扣在Luke的肩上，Piett希望那些忙于宣泄的星球代表没去注意奥德朗公主小臂上绷出的青筋和年轻义军揪住他自己的制服外套发抖的双手。

“不！”微弱的反对声短暂地在一面倒的应和中响起，“他杀死了Palpatine，向我们投降，共和国不应当允许这样的背信弃义！”

“他背叛过共和国，也会再次背叛新的共和国！”反对被更亢奋的呐喊压制下去。

“这不是军事行动！我们不需要未雨绸缪！再说我们需要知道他背叛共和国的原因！要避免悲剧再次发生，我们必须搞清楚一切。”又一种声音加进来，比起那些充斥着情绪的复仇或理想言论，Piett欣喜地发现这话稍许实用。

批判接踵而至：“笑话！难道你以为还会再有第二个Darth Vader出现吗？像他这样的邪恶可找不出第二个！”

“不只是第二个Darth Vader！还有帝国！危机潜藏于光明，我们不能这么武断的宣判。更何况帝国还没有灭亡！我们需要通过Vader作为筹码——”

“——那你知道关押Vader的成本吗？知道从他口中获取的情报要如何复核吗？”

蓦然间种种不同的争执加进来，言语横冲直撞，要从这团乱麻里分清到底有多少种态度实在艰巨。仇恨的，宽容的，激进的，保守的，想落井下石的，想分一杯羹的……战火层叠扩张，每一个人都深陷其中。他们的言语扫向每一个人，又被另一个不辨方向的炮弹炸成筛子。

Piett很少有机会在战场外品尝到这么纷繁而有趣的硝烟味，有那么一刻他听得入迷。

直到一声冷哼在Piett的耳边响起。

“这是什么？公审？听证会？一场辩论？恕我直言——”激烈的争吵里混进一个干巴巴的嗓音，像是按下了暂停，突然间纷争战火不见了，诸多目光齐齐焦距到声音来源。

Vader不紧不慢地开口：“——我以为我应该去法庭，但结果这里是另一个共和国的议会。”他的音色里是浓重的嘲讽，“相比于无用的拖延时间，我建议请Mon Mothma议长直接宣判。”

“议长”女士的脸色刹那间变得精彩纷呈。

而Piett现在只想冲过去把头盔给Vader戴上，再把声码器给拔了——如果不是他自己也站在被告席上，而且他自己在帝国海军里也以拥有和他名字一样坚固的意志力的话。

就算是维达，在这时候这种讽刺也太过直白。

“——有人想知道一切的起因。那我能告诉你的只有一句话。崩溃起于混乱，陷于盲目。银河便是上一次你们这种如出一辙的愚蠢招致的结果。在银河帝国议会解散之前，我和在座百分之六十以上的人打过交道，”偌大的圆顶大厅噤若寒蝉，除开几个在帝国时期就以硬骨头闻名银河的种族，那些全息影像里的星球代表们在Vader缓慢的扫视下接连垂下脑袋，“我知道你们想要什么。你们寻求利益，想要帝国付出代价。这很好。我承认过去我做的非常出格，如果你们想索取什么作为偿还，直说。我并不在乎你们具体要什么，饥饿的人永远无法满足。但你们表现出来的却是一场公正的审判，一场给全银河看的审判——”

Piett憋住口中的骂娘。这番话已经不只只是直白了，用海军常见基本相当于驾驶一艘失控的钛战机俯冲轰炸地面基地。

他的余光瞥到卢克，少年吓得脸色煞白，显然没想到他父亲自被捕后就听之任之的态度，却在法庭上像头突然从长眠里醒来的克雷特龙。

他想起卢克之前问过他，Vader是否会同意上法庭。那时候他给了个肯定的答复，如果他知道Vader会这么做，他当初一定会劝卢克偷辆穿梭机出来，带着Vader一跑了之。

在Piett的旁边，西斯仍在慷慨陈词：“——你们架起广播，要对银河公开这场审判，我承认这很勇敢。毕竟对全银河广播等同于暴露你们的位置。在座很多人的悬赏都高于100万信用点，不是吗？有一些还是我亲自签署的。啊，顺便说一句，我并未投降，我只是被捕。”

这一段长篇大论令场内瞠目结舌。异样的沉默让Piett有些头皮发炸，他没见过当年还年轻的Anakin，或许当年年轻的绝地将军会这样语如连珠，但Vader却是出了名的不喜言辞。他暗自咒骂了一声，惹得Vader惊诧地回头。原力抑制器上的灯条泛着刺眼的红光，像是道横贯西斯脖颈的不详血痕。

“你在干什么？”Piett用口型问他，“这是在玩火——”

Vader置若罔闻，让Piett只能对着他扭回去的后脑勺翻白眼。

又是这样，Piett想，每一次都是这样，这个固执的、莽撞的、强硬的发疯的班萨。他到底要怎样？

直到Vader再无开口的迹象，Mon Mothma才摊开手，这位女士向他的方向欠身后礼貌询问，仿佛Vader刚刚的冒犯并没给她造成任何困扰：“说完了吗，Lord Vader？”

Vader的沉默替代了回答。

“既然如此，那我要声明几点。第一，出于对敌人的尊敬，刚才我没有打断你的对话。但我希望你能遵守法庭的规则，至少别贸然打断他人的辩论。”Mothma说得慢条斯理，“第二，我要纠正你刚才的称呼。我并不是议长。我们只是作为银河帝国的反抗军聚集于此审判你的罪行。”

Vader大声地哼气，错愕在Mothma的脸上一闪即逝，那种经过长久训练的议员面具立刻回到她脸上：“你想说什么吗？”

“作为义军？要是以义军的身份审判我，你们该送我上军事法庭，而不是这盘拼凑而成的大杂烩。我在科洛桑500共和区和帝国议会里看够了这种真人秀。”Vader嗤笑着摇头，“还有，正如我之前曾对你们中间的某些人说过，我的确亏欠银河，但我并不亏欠义军。你们曾是敌人，我以对敌的礼节对待你们——”

“‘曾’？”Mothma敏锐地捕捉到Vader话里的一丝漏洞。但这一次轮到她被打断了，Vader这个名字再也压不住那些敌意。

“诡辩！”声嘶力竭的声音从外侧扑来，一声炸响点燃火炮，“这是诡辩！”

“他根本就不是想对反抗军投降！”

“死不悔改！”

“他没救了！”

起先悬在他们头顶的翻译机器人还能嗡嗡地翻译那些怨怼，转瞬之间纷乱的脏话便淹没了它，让球形小机器人因不知如何翻译这些失控了的内容而飞速旋转。

嘈杂的咒骂中有团东西冲他们袭来，一束蓝影嗖地钻过Vader漆黑的盔甲，眨眼间消失在全息投影的边缘。

Vader浑身一震。

有那么一瞬间爆能枪点火的味道充斥了Piett的鼻息，他下意识地抬腿想过去，被锁链拽了个踉跄。

“我没事。”他捕捉到Vader轻如耳语的声音，西斯的手从被光束穿过的胸口移开——那里仍然完好无缺，没有想像里冒着黑烟的洞口。Piett眨了眨眼，明白过来刚才他见到的不过是某个投掷物的全息投影——或许来自于哪个被冲昏了头脑的蠢货代表。他的目光顺着光束过来的方向溯源过去，全息投影中的蠢货仍然举着手摆出投掷的姿势，似乎也震惊于自己居然忘了这场审判横跨半个银河。

他咳嗽了一声，把手换成指着Vader的姿势：“你这个毫无廉耻的狂徒！你会付出代价！”

“不！停下！别这么说。”Luke打断了他，脸却朝向被告席，Piett从口型里读出他无声的话。那是一句赫特语的恳求：

“请别这样，父亲——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉前两周一直被别的事情打断没空更新，这次赶在白色情人节结束之前更新了！大家白情快乐！  
> 文中开场安尼和维达飞天场景参考自漫画Darth Vader：dark lord of the sith（下图分别是飞天维达，飞天幻象安纳金，飞天安纳金，同一个画师画出来的敦煌秋森万真的很像）  
> Vader从穆斯塔法塔顶跳下，白兵欢呼的场景同样取自Darth Vader：dark lord of the sith，出处是V4 维达建立好他的城堡后，和白兵一起在岩浆河里扫荡穆斯塔法土著的时候


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter! I finally push Obi-wan to the stage!  
> Wish you like!

“不，我们不能这么做，”Luke把头摇得像狂风里的风向标，他还穿着白日训练时那身橙色的飞行员制服，声音里的倦意厚重地像他的眼圈：“我们真的不能让父亲接受审判。Leia，你知道他做过什么，他们不会放过他的——”  
  
Leia啐了一口，打断Luke的话，“Bail Organa才是我的父亲。”她站在房间的另一角，双手叉腰，双眉倒竖，离卢克足有两米远。  
  
 _ **她真像她的父亲，尤其是生气的时候。**_  
  
“抱歉……”Luke捂住脸，原力在他周围垂头丧气，“我不是故意的。只是，只是我没做不到才把他找回来，就又要失去他。”  
  
“我明白的，Luke，他是你的父亲，你不想失去他……”  
  
 ** _我们早就失去他了，他回不来的。_**  
  
“……但他是Darth Vader，”Leia在Vader这个音上重重加强，“义军必须给银河一个交代。”  
  
Luke抿直唇：“或许当时我们应当带他离开。”  
  
 ** _或许当初我应该带他离开。_**  
  
Leia的眼神危险地眯起来，Luke回以一个苦笑：“但他的伤势太重了。”男孩扭过头，左手搭上身侧的巴克塔罐，顺着他的目光能看见一具被摘除四肢的身体安静地悬浮在粘稠的巴克塔液里——这就是为什么Leia离得如此之远，她甚至不想看见Vader。  
  
医疗照明从巴克塔罐底部透上来，浅浅地在Vader周身裹了一层白，让折射进气泡内的光芒能在他沉默的容颜上照出恒星般的明亮。  
  
 ** _他真美。沉睡的天选之子如同光明本身一样闪耀，如同原力本身一样纯粹。这真是太美了。_**  
  
“Ben——”  
  
 ** _只可惜包裹在这纯粹的光明中的是一个西斯的残缺躯壳，不是Anakin，不是我的Anakin。_**  
  
“——Ben！说点什么！”  
  
一声喟叹从肺腔升腾而起，Obi-Wan垂下一直抄在宽大袖子里的双手：“Anakin——”他痛苦地闭上眼睛，Vader的身躯却穿过巴克塔罐的光芒步入他眼中的黑暗。他不知道为什么，残躯表面层叠的伤痕会在这片黑暗里揉皱，折叠，撕扯，破碎，放大了的斑驳在他眼前重复着修复与损毁的过程，逼得他不得不张开双眼，吐露酝酿许久的话。群星在上，我不想再做第二次了。  
  
“Vader应当接受审判。”  
  
  
  
“他是你的徒弟！”怒意在Luke脸上酝酿，一瞬后却凝固为无奈。年轻人用一种仿佛从记忆里挖掘出什么不堪言表的旧事的眼神看着Obi-Wan，在深深的呼吸里克制地将情绪释放到原力中，“我差点忘了当初你告诉了我父亲的死因。”  
  
 ** _“一名叫Darth Vader的年轻绝地……他背叛并杀害了你的父亲。”_**  
  
Obi-Wan跟着回忆猛然瑟缩，胡须发随之抖动。 ** _Darth Vader不是AnakinSkywalker。隔着整个银河的虚空，Anakin的原力仍然能灼灼燃烧，而Vader，Vader是穆斯塔法永不停歇的滚烫灰烬。_** Obi-Wan扭头不让自己去看巴克塔里的残躯 _ **。Vader永远不是Anakin，就像现在，这里，他的原力不是光明面的温暖，而是——**_  
  
等等，他张大双眼。  
  
 _ **——而是近乎虚无。尽管仍能嗅到光明和黑暗碰撞又爆炸，但生命在他身上已湮灭成一个空洞，原力如死荫之地般寡淡。  
  
并非绝地，亦非西斯。  
  
只是群星崩塌后的虚空。**_  
  
  
  
  
刺目的白光从他眼前褪去，Obi-Wan抬头，是Luke走前一步恰好遮住巴克塔罐。他松了口气。  
  
“——至少帮帮我，拜托！只要有恢复的迹象，我就把他送回……送回塔图因，然后我们可以宣称DarthVader逃脱了。”Luke偷瞄了一眼他妹妹，奥德朗公主愈发阴沉的脸色完美地彰显出她的不满，他挠挠头，小心翼翼地询问，“好吧——那就暂时关到义军的监狱里？或者外环哪个星球？”  
  
“纳布。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“纳布，那里至少比塔图因好。”Obi-Wan叹气。 _ **至少Padme葬在那里，但那有什么用？炸成齑粉的奥德朗不会回来，堕入黑暗面的绝地也不会回来。荒芜的坟墓中不会诞生出枯萎和死亡以外的内容。**_ “但Luke，你得明白，你父亲不会回来了。他协助你杀死皇帝并非真实，他早就堕落了，为了实现自己的野心，堕落者会不惜代价让谎言看起来真实。”  
  
 _ **一个荒谬的，搭上一切的野心。**_  
  
“但他仍然是我的父亲。”  
  
 ** _而我已经不再是他的师父。_**  
  
  
  
“够了，我们不会送他去任何地方，也不会延迟审判。”Leia一挥手，虽然看起来她仍然对靠近Vader这事万分厌恶，但至少乐意走过来抚慰她忧心忡忡的兄弟，“Luke，从你带他来舰队那时候起，这就不再是救一个人这么简单的事情了。整件事关乎义军的未来，银河的和平。想想看，哪个星球会相信一个轻易放跑银河首恶的人有能力帮助他们呢？”  
  
Luke尖锐地抽气：“我没想过这个。”  
  
 ** _我辜负了他，而他则辜负了银河。_**  
  
“看，Kenobi将军就不同意，”听到Leia这么说，Obi-Wan才忽然发现方才他无意识地说出心理的想法。但年轻的义军领袖随即又说道，“但也不是没有办法，我想想——”  
  
Luke的眼睛闻言亮起来，他孩子气地揪住女士的袖子。  
  
Leia被拽得摇摇晃晃：“——如果能证明Vader会加入义军，成为无害的盟友，或许现阶段能让他多留一会。呃！Luke，停下！你晃得我头晕！”  
  
Luke抿直双唇，悻悻撒手。  
  
“不过你别高兴地太早。要说服银河可比说服Vader加入我们还难。”女士抚平被Luke拽皱的袖口，清理思路，“——无害意味着Vader没有退路，也意味着没有威胁。不只是对义军和银河没有威胁，也意味着对参与审判的每个势力，每个星球都没有威胁。Luke，不许插话，我知道你想问什么。”  
  
Obi-Wan一瞬间明白她指的是什么。  
  
“——举例说，对于不喜欢奥德朗和我的人来说，你和Obi-Wan就是威胁——”  
  
苦涩把他的心脏压沉下去。  
  
 ** _Leia的话里藏着一个事实，绝地已经不再是保卫共和国的英雄，而是古老的，神秘的，让人敬而远之的的宗教信徒。绝地信仰就像他们的教团一样，在分崩离析之后屈居于一隅之地。_**  
  
“——而且Vader做过的事情也不是将功赎罪就能抵消的。Luke，无论我们做什么都只能是拖延时间，一切最终仍取决于他自己。”她的眉毛微微下垂，看向Luke的眼神多了些许犹豫，“我恨Vader。虽然我愿意为了你帮他，但比我更恨他的人多得是。老实说，我没把握。”  
  
“没关系，我当初去炸死星的时候也没把握。”Luke挺直脊背，巴克塔罐的光芒照亮他的背后，“有人跟我说过，做或者不做，没有尝试。来吧——”  
  
Obi-Wan想说什么，譬如这是孤注一掷，风险太大，或者是就算能让Vader苟得一时性命，但要让他重回光明却是痴心妄想，又抑或Luke该去感受Vader残躯中死寂的原力，然后告诉那个孩子Anakin已经死了，现如今Vader也不过是苟延残喘。  
  
但看着Luke——  
  
 ** _群星在上。_**  
  
他看见沉寂的原力被少年身后的光芒催醒，又薪火般源源不绝地投身这片愈燃愈烈的光芒，被原力眷顾的Beta沐浴在璀璨如白昼的光明里，唇边的笑容如他的父亲年轻时一样闪亮。黑暗在周围崩塌，这压倒性的纯粹生命力让Obi-wan颤栗不已，让他几近哽咽。  
  
 ** _“在他体内还有希望。”_**  
  
他要如何才能对着这银河中蓬勃的希望说出残忍的论断？  
  
Obi-Wan嗫嚅几下，最终一言不发，让Luke继续他的话题。  
  
“——我认为要让父亲开口同意，首先我们得搞明白发生了什么。二十年前父亲为什么要背叛绝地？你知道吗，Ben？”  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
  
只是一个眨眼的时间，混沌蔓延开来。  
  
起先只有Omega信息素的甜腻味道。在无穷的黑暗里，熟透了的舒伦果气息搔挠着他的毛孔，一阵轻微的牵扯拨动他的神经，让Obi-Wan茫然了片刻。  
  
可他还没反应过来，热浪就紧随而至。Omega的热潮被另一种更强硬的浪潮浇灭，一种工业的金属腥甜掩盖了舒伦果的味道。几乎就在他吸入这古怪空气的同时，汗水从每一个毛孔里争先恐后地汹涌而出，蒸干后结成的透明晶体附着在衣服内侧，磨得皮肤生疼。  
  
他握在左手的金属也开始散发出烫人的灼热，在他掌心烙出几个硕大的水泡。  
  
Obi-Wan抬起手，惊愕地发觉那滚烫的金属是安纳金的光剑。本应该被Luke遗失在云城的光剑黏在他掌心，任由他又扯又掰都没法从手上甩脱。他能感觉到光剑中心凯伯水晶里的原力生出根须，刺破自己的掌心，牢牢地攀附上骨血，又向深处进发。一时间尖锐的痛楚从心脏处爆发，原力在剧痛中抽离身躯，让他踉跄几步。  
  
他在一片迷蒙里听见凯伯水晶的哀鸣，从吸纳过多原力而撑开的水晶裂口中沸腾的鲜血喷涌而出，转瞬间空茫天地倾覆成一片红海。  
  
但他看清了他在哪里，这发现让他几乎因现实的沉重而跪倒在地。  
  
穆斯塔法。  
  
那个时间的穆斯塔法。  
  
还没有树立起那个墓碑一样的城堡的穆斯塔法。  
  
  
  
岩浆骤然没过他的头顶。他咬紧牙关，等待燃烧的剧痛焚灭他的灵魂。  
  
但那一刻却并未到来，寒冷取而代之窜上他的脊背。这岩浆是冰冷的，同样冰冷的还有水晶哀鸣中咬牙切齿的声音。  
  
 ** _“我恨你！”_**  
  
每一道裂痕的森然尖叫里都刻着这句话。  
  
 ** _“我恨你！”_**  
  
来回撞击他的红海浪潮也刻着这句话。  
  
 ** _“我恨你！”_**  
  
他目之所及的寰宇刻满了这句话。  
  
 ** _“我恨你！”_**  
 ** _“我恨你！”_**  
 ** _“我恨你！”_**  
  
  
  
只有一处没写着这句话。那是一个小小的，藏在激荡血海里的一个气泡。Obi-Wan的目光随着它在浪潮里忽而浮起至水面，忽而深潜至海底，这颗小小的气泡揪住他，他注视着这微不足道的小东西，像辛勤的农民看虫灾后留下的唯一一粒种子。  
  
这脆弱的种子是这腥红唯一斑斓的色彩与生机。它扎下的根须会吸纳喷涌的熔岩，抽出的绿叶将顶住狂乱的黄沙，整个世界里所有的欢乐和歌唱都将自此复苏，直到银河的每一片黑暗与虚空都遨游着璀璨的星点。  
  
对希望的渴求沉甸甸地压紧Obi-Wan的胸腔，他为这如痴如醉的未来眼眶发热。  
  
“——Ben！”  
  
“我不知道——”他听见自己的声音，还有憋气后急促的呼吸。  
  
这唯一的生机被他的话语吹跑了，几次颠簸后顽强地靠近。  
  
“Ben！！！”  
  
“——我不知道他为什么堕入黑暗面。我到达穆斯塔法的时候已经尘埃落定了。”Obi-Wan加快语速。他说得愈快，那枚小小的气泡也游得愈快。或接近，或吹离，他的目光紧紧地追随着这生的种子，仿佛身不由己，诉说的渴望驱使他将过往对着这颗气泡倒出来，“他说他对共和国失望了，而我效忠共和国。他拒绝了我，我们不得不决斗。我占领了高地，斩断了他的四肢，留他在岸边——”  
  
这一口气憋了二十年，在那一刻终于冲破他喉咙的肿块。与此同时，气泡被浪涛打上他的头顶，他用尽所有的力量克制住颤栗的双膝，虔诚地向上探出双手，这自终结中诞生的原初之种将落进他的怀抱。  
  
他说出最后的话。  
  
"——我离开了，再没回头。"  
  
气泡从没顶的浪头急速坠到他眼前，他尽力举高双臂，高一些，再高一些，只差一点点他便可以将这脆弱的种子笼在掌心。  
  
“啵”地一声，这生机破裂了，色彩融进血红，一团细碎的而几不可闻的哀鸣溢出来。  
  
惊雷骤然落下。  
  
 ** _“帮帮我，师父。”_**  
  
一座巨大的，漆黑的双尖顶建筑从天坠下，轰然砸进他脚畔，大地被撕裂，亮红的熔岩从地层深处冲天而上，溅起的气浪将他重重推飞。在被驱离穆斯塔法幻梦的那一刻，他嗅到铁锈和灰烬的味道彻底取代了Omega舒伦果的香甜。  
  
从原初里终结拔地而起。  
  
一个新的死亡诞生了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I spent months addicted to animal crossing.  
> I'm now back and happy May 4th !

**第五章**

Obi-wan猛地睁开眼睛，紧紧地抓住衣襟。幻象仍缠绕着他，呛人的余烬黏附在他的肺腔里，让他爆发出一阵剧烈的呛咳。

“Ben，你还好吗？”Luke皱着眉朝他挥舞右手。在他的指挥下，一条毛巾从房间的另一头飘过来。Obi-Wan接过毛巾，跟着又一个装满清水的陶碗飘到了面前。

他嘟囔着道谢，透过Luke的身形，，他看见Vader仍沐浴在在巴克塔罐的温柔白光中。这让Obi-Wan想到他在塔图因隐居的小屋，那附近的沙漠里有一头克雷特龙的残骸，在经年累月的风沙洗濯下，沉睡的头骨被打磨出一种圣洁的纯白色，时常能让他双眼模糊。

他下意识地用毛巾擦了擦眼睛，抹去两道泪痕：“没事。我在冥想。”

Luke狐疑地看他：“呃，Ben，你知道我能感觉到原力的动荡吧。无论刚才发生了什么，那都不是冥想。”

Obi-Wan对此不置一词，Luke等了一会便也只能作罢。

沉默尴尬地蔓延开来。

Leia来回打量这俩，Obi-wan不愿意回应，Luke也只好对她无奈苦笑。“好吧，我听下来，Vader恨你不只是因为他是西斯，而你是绝地。”她停顿片刻，指尖有规律地拍打抱起的胳膊，“你们有私怨，Vader又向来锱铢必较，得先解决眼前这个麻烦我们才有进行下一步的可能。只有四天时间，我们等不起。Kenobe将军，不管你情愿与否，Vader一醒过来，你必须去和他谈谈。”

Obi-wan迟疑地望向Leia。她确实如她父亲二十年前那般雷厉风行，但却多了一份Padme的审慎——她当年就是这样用她的明智和冷静在议会里赢得盟友的。

“怎么？”Leia一叉腰，衣着华丽的纳布女王消失了。

Obi-wan慌忙垂下眼睛，可Leia仍保持着叉腰瞪视的姿势——Anakin式的步步紧逼。郁气在他胸口捶了一拳，他甚至觉得这比自己从穆斯塔法仓皇逃离时更为窝囊，让他不由地捏紧手中的毛巾，：“好，我和……和他谈谈。”

******

Vader在巴克塔液里泡了足足一整日，Obi-wan便也在旁边待足一天。

傍晚的时候医疗机器人观察到巴克塔罐里读数不正常的变动，不得不提前把他取出来。医疗机器人一边飞快点击屏幕，一边絮絮叨叨：“我真是不明白，怎么会有人在维持外壳完整的情况下把自己的五脏六腑烧成这样？他以为自己是烹饪机器人吗？他不知道内脏零件没办法拆卸下来单独泡巴克塔吗？”

Obi-wan一挑眉，这医疗机器人的跳跃思路堪比C3PO。

显然他的表情被这个人格模拟程序错乱的机器人误解了，尖锐的电平声滚过它的发声器：“天哪！难道他真的是吸入高温蒸汽？”

Obi-wan心知肚明，这只是因为在被削去四肢的剧痛下，Anakin来不及调起原力彻底隔绝岩浆，但这显然不适合也没法解释给一个医疗机器人听。

他的沉默变相给了机器人应允，接下来的时间，医疗机器人叽里咕噜地用更多的数据、术语和不合时宜的比喻让他头昏脑涨，直到赶来的Luke带着R2D2拯救了他。

医疗机器人向Luke递出数据板，被R2哔哔尖叫着抢了过去：“嘿！你这个捣蛋的小机器人！快还给Skaywalker指挥官！”

Luke阻止了话痨医疗机器人和示威般举起数据板的R2之间即将发生的争斗：“他怎么样了？”

“不算好，但也不坏。我本来以为巴克塔液对这种陈年旧伤只有缓解效果，但他在好转。哦！这一定是因为我的药剂配的太出色了！！”

“——等等，你的意思是他可能好起来？”

“或许？但我只是把巴克塔液的镇静药物含量提升到超过上限。病人好转的原因不在我的存储器里，看来我要申请更新存储器了。”机器人摸了摸自己的金属下巴。

Luke想起云城那次泡巴克塔罐的经历，幻觉和一些乱七八糟的副作用让他过了好一段浑浑噩噩的日子：“超过上限？我以为巴克塔液的镇静药物含量过高是危险的？”

机器人说的有些迟疑，“理论上应该如此。但刚开始他在巴克塔罐里挣扎地像个接错线路的机器人，我不得不加大剂量。我认为是他过去泡过太多次对镇静药物产生了耐药性。机器人就没这种风险，我们从不对润滑油产生耐药性。嘿！你干嘛撞我！”他低头瞪着R2D2。小机器人举起手对着他做出威胁的姿势。

Luke沉默了。Vader身上的那些伤痕需要一个漫长时日的反复才能变得如此斑驳和深刻，他看向Obi-wan，对方铁青的脸色表明他也知道这点。

医疗机器人把Vader提出巴克塔液，转移到医疗床上，擦干巴克塔液，接回义肢。失去了灯光的照耀和巴克塔液模糊的幻象，Vader残缺的身体看起来如同一块用于撞击试验的青色钢材，每一条伤疤都尖叫着Obi-wan方才看见的美丽幻觉有多虚假。

Luke指挥着一条毛毯飘过来盖住仍在昏睡的他，眼睛却瞥向Obi-wan的方向。他的眼神里有祈求，声音在原力里响起。

跟他谈谈，老Ben，拜托了。

**跟他谈谈。**

Obi-wan重复了一遍。

Vader昏睡不醒，薄毯完全地裹住他比死星上那次见面时更加瘦削的身体，一直盖到他的下巴。医疗机器人正用一个小吹风筒吹干他湿漉漉的头发。他突兀地想起来Anakin小时候，这个沙漠星球来的小孩对水有莫名的渴望，相比于声波沐浴，他更热衷于在淋浴室里玩上几个小时，然后顶着湿漉漉的头发去睡觉。于是一次或者两次的感冒发烧后，Obi-wan不得不每天例行程序似地一手揪住Anakin的后颈一手抄着毛巾往他头上呼噜。，仿佛他带的不是一名学徒而是一只闹腾的洛塔猫。

他仍然记得Anakin头发如同幼猫一样纤细柔软的手感，而不是现在这种肉眼可见的枯黄灰金。

但那张脸还是一样的。

**和他谈谈。**

Obi-wan看着Vader与Anakin如出一辙的面容，但他仍然觉得他们两个人不一样，他说不上来哪里不一样，但他们必须不一样。

他茫然地去看Luke，Luke仍然坚定不移地看回来。他见过这个眼神，每次Luke带上头盔踏上他的X翼时都会露出这样的眼神，这也是Anakin每次踏上战场时的神情。

他把这件事当成一场没有退路的战争了。

Obi-Wan叹了口气。

**我会去和他谈谈。**

他听见自己这么说。

**不论是和Anakin还是Vader。**

他转过身，在他对面，Vader睁开眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I‘m back! Let me know your guys' feeling!

原力里的窃窃私语戛然而止，维达深陷眼窝里两点纯粹的蓝色占据了Obi-wan全部的视野，那种没有一丝杂质的空洞将他钉在原地，就像牵引光束牢牢攥住一艘A翼战斗机。Obi-wan想闭上眼或者扭过头抵御侵蚀，但寒冷沿着蓝色的目光爬过来，先是冻结了他的眼皮，再冻结了他的颈脖，四肢，胸腔，原力里什么东西突然碎裂了，方才耀眼的幻觉消失了，死寂迅速地蔓延至原力的每个角落。  
  
他看起来比三年前瘦削多了，像一具骷髅。Obi-wan痛苦地想，他几乎没意识到R2D2滚过他身边时的尖锐鸣叫。  
  
小机器人飞快地从他脚边擦过，刹不住似地一头冲到Vader的腿上，Obi-Wan被“咚”地金属交叠声激出一个激灵。  
  
Obi-wan看见Artoo开始滴滴嘟嘟地说些他听不懂的二进制语言，探出身体的夹子飞快地比划着什么。  
  
原力中掠过一阵轻微的风，藏在骷髅眼窝里的蓝眼睛忽然活过来，僵硬地开始向下转，落到R2身上。“嘿，”死者说话了，Vader的声音干涩且漂浮，“原来你也在这儿啊。”  
  
Artoo抬起摄像头的圆孔，拉出一声长长的鸣响。  
  
Obi-wan只能用异乎寻常去形容Vader的语气，“不，我没被修好，他们没法维修我。”Vader伸出手，向小机器人的头顶探去。  
  
一声警告似的滴——音，Artoo迅速地后退。  
  
“好吧，”Vader扯出一个不很好看的鬼脸，在Artoo警惕的动作下收回手，Obi-wan能看出他抽回手的动作有多不情不愿。  
  
这回轮到Artoo凑上来了。反应过来的小机器人哔哔地滚近，伸出的夹子戳了戳Vader的大腿。Obi-Wan抿紧双唇，他几乎忘了机器人读不出人的灵魂，只是靠扫描DNA辨识对方。Artoo也不过是个聪明点的小机器人。  
  
Vader没有反应似的继续用他那种让人不安的温柔口吻解释：“不，巴克塔液不是机油，我也没法更换坏掉的部件。”他摩挲着自己的金属左臂。和那只丢失在吉奥吉斯诺的右臂不同，他的金属左臂看起来更新，但工艺却更为粗犷，带着明显的人工痕迹和交叠的磕碰伤痕。  
  
他那双金属腿也是如此。  
  
一阵酸涩滚过Obi-wan的喉咙。尽管Vader并未在指责他，但事实却更胜于指责。  
  
Artoo的光学镜头闪了几次，发出一串困惑的声音。  
  
“也不是编程问题。这很复杂。”Vader吞咽了一声，“但我保证，我没被病毒感染——”他忽然停下来，Artoo在他脚边焦躁地来回跺脚，“我很好，我不需要帮忙。谢谢。”  
  
Obi-Wan看着Vader伸出手，这次小机器人没有退开，而是把他半圆的脑袋埋进Vader的金属掌心里蹭了蹭。Obi-Wan想知道Vader的义肢是否和普通的杜拉斯特钢一样冰冷。  
  
  
  
“我不知道你认识Artoo。”Luke忽然说，“父亲。”  
  
Vader和Artoo一同抬头看着年轻的义军：“是，Artoo曾经是我的同伴，在——在很多年前。”Vader嘟囔了几声，皱起眉，“Artoo的喷气口卡住了，他告诉我你从来没给他做过深度清洁。我不指望反抗军有钱给机器人做油浴，但你不能只使用他们而不进行维护。”  
  
Artoo哔哔地应和着，脑袋狡猾地转了几下。  
  
Luke哭笑不得：“我不知道机器人也会告状。”  
  
“你不知道的还有很多，年轻人。”Vader对他眨了下右眼。  
  
Obi-wan怀疑地扬起眉毛。Ana——Vader刚才是笑了吗？  
  
“哦？说说看？”Luke对他做了个鬼脸， 目光却暗示性地投向Obi-Wan。  
 _ **  
轮到你了，Ben。帮帮忙。**_  
  
Obi-Wan在内心大声叹气。  
 ** _  
别！这太快了。我还没想好——_**  
  
 ** _你答应我的！_**  
  
 ** _但——_**  
  
“我需要冥想，下次吧。”Vader打断了他们在原力里的交流，Obi-wan发现他嘴角的笑意已经隐去了，西斯垂着眼角，双手握拳又放开。  
  
 ** _Luke，你想的太大声了。他听见了。_**  
  
 ** _或许吧，你知道我一直不擅长这个。但说回来，我不觉得以父亲现在的状态他还能听见我们的声音，你能——  
  
——我知道，我知道。_**  
  
Obi-Wan揉了揉额头。无论如何他始终都是得面对Vader的。做或者不做，中间没有尝试，说过，尤达大师曾经。他叹了口气，在原力里感知。  
  
Luke说的没错，Vader的原力和他的信息素一样淡薄。或许他升起盾牌隔绝了他的感知，的确，无论Anakin还是Vader都擅长在原力里隐瞒自己的想法。但他从不擅长用表情和行为掩饰情感。他太熟悉这人了。  
Obi-Wan看着他的前学徒，Vader盘起腿，闭上双眼，一副陷入冥想的样子。但他的手背叛了他。金属手紧紧扯着他的裤子，拉出的褶皱让Obi-Wan怀疑他是不是想扯坏本来就材质轻薄的医疗服。Anakin的小动作从未逃过他的眼睛。  
  
Obi-Wan大声叹气：“别装了，你在发抖。”  
  
“别打扰我冥想，”Vader说着飞快地松开手，这在Obi-Wan看来实在是欲盖弥彰的有点过分，但反倒让死气沉沉的西斯看起来多了点Anakin式的鲜活。他越来越难区分Vader和Anakin了。  
  
他在胸前交叉双手，跨前一步紧挨着Vader： “我不觉得你现在需要冥想。”  
  
“我说过别打扰我。是塔图因让你忘记了礼节吗？还是你觉得你还能做我的师父？”Vader愠怒地张开眼，仰头瞪视着他。  
  
Obi-Wan恍惚了一瞬，Vader怒气冲冲的面孔和二十年前穆斯塔法他居高临下看到的Anakin重叠了。他肩膀紧缩，不，忘掉这个，换个方法。Luke想要上前，被他挥手制止。他摸了摸胡子：“也可能是这二十年你疏于训练你的社交手段。别跟我说Palpatine的右手不需要任何社交。”他伸手用原力抓来一把椅子，面对Vader优雅地坐下去，然后欣慰地看见两人视线平齐。现在没有谁可以居高临下了。他神定气闲地靠上椅背：“我们聊聊，An——Va——”他猛地住嘴。他要怎么称呼这个人？  
  
是Vader回答了他，原力里一阵若有若无的涟漪。“我不在乎，对我来说都一样。”  
  
Obi-Wan沉默了片刻，他没料到Vader的回应。原力里有某些东西不太一样了。但无论如何，Vader没对聊天这事进行反驳。“……所以你愿意谈谈。”他看着Vader一口气噎在胸口只能愤愤瞪眼，忍不住笑出来。  
  
  
  
Luke猛地站起来，像是难以忍受似地大步走开，R2跟在他身后。“我要走了，义军里还有事情要做。对了，父亲，”他在门口短暂地回头，“我就是想告诉你一声，Leia负责审讯Piett上将。”  
  
Obi-Wan困惑地看着Luke离开的背影，“他为什么要提这个？”  
  
“我不知道。”Vader面无表情。  
  
Obi-Wan看着他肩膀松懈下来，把脸揉进双手：“唔——所以他是谁？”  
  
“你身为反抗军，居然不知道你的敌人是谁？”Vader摇了摇埋在手里的脑袋，他的声音闷闷的，“这二十年来塔图因的风沙彻底把那个Obi-Wan Kenobi磨傻了是吗？”  
  
“是的，”Obi-Wan无视Vader一瞬间的扬眉说下去，“谁都知道塔图因是什么样子。我在那里住了二十年，远比Anakin久。”  
  
Vader沉默着，Obi-Wan只能听见病人断断续续的呼吸声。西斯不会怜悯，但好在Vader仍然共享Anakin的记忆，绝地谈判者惯用的以退为进的战术仍然适用。Obi-Wan说起他在塔图因的故事。说起莫斯艾斯帕永不停息的沙尘暴，拜加峡谷里危险重重的飞梭赛，沙海里时有不断的劫掠，还有双日。  
  
  
塔图因永远的双日，美丽的，滚烫的，危险的双日。  
  
他说某一天他在落日时看见一头巨大的克雷特龙倒在山丘上。那头毒龙的身体是如此巨大，它倒下的重击在沙海里激起一阵风暴，沙尘扬起的灰黄在空气中经日不散，淹没了交辉的双日。然后他又说起晚上围着巨龙的遗骸分享盛宴的马西夫以及塔图因鬣狗，说起在骸骨里遮挡沙暴的沙丘蜥蜴，还有几天后他终于愿意上前时在骸骨下看到的新生的刺沙蓬。“这很神奇，看见一颗新芽从被血浸成灰褐色的沙地里长出来。”Obi-Wan摩挲着胡子，他用一种近乎梦幻的方式形容塔图因，仿佛他说的不是一颗被罪恶和贫乏禁锢的星球，而是醉生梦死的科洛桑，“我从没想过一个死亡的生物能在一片死地上滋养新的生命。后来过了段时间我又去看了一眼，那条克雷特龙已经被消化得差不多了，风沙把骨头埋了一小截。于是我捡了一节指骨，看看可以做点什么收藏品。本来我还想拔一点刺沙蓬做燃料的，但是——”  
  
“——你找不到了。”Vader出乎意料地回应了他，“那是一种风滚草。沙暴前经常能看见他们团成球被风吹着跑。”  
  
“我知道，它们在找新的家园。”像他们这些陨落的绝地，在家园被黑暗原力摧毁后流离失所。他不无遗憾地想，然后才惊喜地意识到是谁在回应他。“我以为你不会说话。”  
  
“我只是不想听你再没完没了地东拉西扯。”Vader抬头平视着Obi-Wan，倦意和病容更深地爬上西斯的脸，“绝地谈判者的那套话术伎俩对我无效。说吧，你想要的什么，西斯圣殿的地址？帝国的秘密军工厂？”  
  
Obi-Wan踌躇了片刻。Anakin曾经很吃这套，但——但Vader是一个彻头彻尾的实用主义者。慢慢来，展示点诚意。不管怎样，你答应了Luke。他从怀里掏出一个小包裹，抖开裹在外面的棕色麻布，示意Vader接过去：“我想让你看看这个。”  
  
那是一个用骨头雕刻出来的飞梭赛车。雕得很差，几乎不成形状，但Vader仍能看出那是他小时候赢下自己的“自由”时开的那架。  
  
“Luke小时候吵着想知道他父亲赢得邦塔之夜的飞梭是什么样，于是我就刻了这么个模型给他。”用那头克雷特龙的指骨——它很适合保存。Obi-Wan把麻布包裹整整齐齐地叠起来收进怀里：“我不擅长手工，也没见过Anakin的飞艇，就只能雕刻到这种程度了。”  
  
Anakin一定会笑话我的，他想。  
  
但Vader只露出一瞬间的错愕，又低头看手里的飞梭，Obi-Wan的体温仍残存其上。他哑然失笑：“我以为你恨我。”  
  
**_绝地不恨，那不是绝地之路。但——_** Obi-Wan沉吟着，塔图因二十年的风沙都没让他忘记穆斯塔法一招定胜负时瞬间的快意，西斯说的没错，“我确实恨Vader。”说出的瞬间他痛苦地一抖，Vader的讥笑声钻进他耳畔，又钻出来，出乎意料的，这嘲讽的风顺便着帮他掸掉了压在他肩头呓语的原力。  
 ** _  
他怎么能不恨？他当然恨！他有多爱Anakin就有多恨Vader。是Vader让他对Anakin点燃光剑，是Vader让他每一夜都记得穆斯塔法的毁灭火焰，是Vader逼迫他看着整个绝地团的陨落，是Vader让塔图因的炎热变成黑暗面的严寒，是Vader让他对原力问了同一个问题二十年而一无所获——_**  
  
“我想知道为什么，”他用力地抓住Vader的肩膀，那支棱着的，肌肉早被消磨殆尽的骨头戳得他手疼，一声闷哼从西斯的口中溢出，“为什么Anakin会陨落？为什么会有Vader？”  
  
“你不知道？”Vader的声音轻柔地像濒死时的鹿，他沉下脸，“你不知道。”  
  
“我不知道，”Obi-Wan喃喃重复着，Vader抓不住的飘忽嗓音让他恐慌，他得在最后的知情人还有机会说话时搞明白这事，“我们都不知道。Yoda大师，我，Luke，Padme，我们都——”  
  
一拳狠狠击中他的面部。  
  
“别拿他们的名字当挡箭牌！”Obi-Wan被打倒在地，木椅子在他身下四分五裂，Vader跟着他扑倒在地，尖锐的喘息从他那个破风箱似的肺里嗡嗡地挤出来：“你不知道？你不知道？！你他妈跟我说你不知道？”  
  
Obi-Wan惊愕地捂着被打痛的脑袋，看着西斯摇摇晃晃地站起来，又撑不住似地倒下去。他茫然地伸出手，被Vader一把扯住，西斯借势推了他一把，他的脑袋又一次磕到地上。  
  
咚的一声。  
  
他的眼前一片金星，原力在他周围疯了似地尖叫警告。 ** _他的头一定破了。_**  
  
“你怎么能不知道？！”Vader对着他尖叫。  
  
下一瞬他身上一重，接着喉咙一痛，他才意识到Vader骑跨在他身上，掐住他的脖子，笑的似乎发了疯。他试图扯开癫狂的西斯，但Vader的手指冷得像沙海夜间克雷特龙的指骨，又坚硬得像拜加峡谷的石头，只是扼住绝地的咽喉不放。  
  
“天选之子！天选之子！”Vader破裂的声音从他上方传来，像在喊自己，又像在喊他，“该死的天选之子！你知道天选之子的代价吗？我看着母亲去死，看着Padme去死，然后你还想让我杀了Luke！”  
  
“我没想过要让你——”  
  
“闭嘴！”Vader又给了他一拳，Obi-Wan借机脱离了他的禁锢，大口喘息起来。  
  
Vader忽然安静下来。“你想让Luke杀了我，但他赢不了，如果我不知道他是我的孩子，那我就会杀了他。”他细声慢气的解释和Obi-Wan的咳呛逐渐重合，“这就是天选之子的代价。所有人都会死去，而天选之子是为他们搭起火葬堆的人。”他低下头，让Obi-Wan看进他的眼睛，那些从眼底逐渐浮出来的红色让Obi-Wan心头发冷。  
  
但这次不是西斯的红眼了。那只是血丝，红色的，每个在夜间辗转反侧或被悲痛击垮的人都会有的血丝。  
  
“绝地想找原力之子，但你们找错了。我不是原力之子，我是原力的奴隶。”Obi-Wan本来能趁这时用原力把他掀下去，但现在他像吓呆了一样看着Vader，看着失去力量的西斯又推搡了自己一把，摇摇晃晃地站起来，步履不稳地后退两步，最后一跤跌坐在地上。  
  
他看着Vader跌坐在离自己几尺的地方，双眼鼓胀发红，牙齿咬紧到渗出血色：“光明面，”他伸出左手，“黑暗面，”然后是右手，“都没什么不同，我们都是原力的奴隶，所有的选择皆遵循着原力的规划，”剧烈的咳呛让他只能说得一字一顿，“你问我为什么堕落成西斯，这就是原因。原力希望我这么做。每一次冥想，都只是接受原力的又一个命令。是吗，我曾经的师父（主人）？”  
  
Obi-Wan哑口无言。原力远离了Vader，却嗡嗡地围着他。  
  
**_他是对的。  
  
不，他是错的。  
  
不，他是对的。_**  
  
Obi-Wan听不明白那些指引，下意识便想躲开这些拉扯他的无用噪音。他竭尽全力地拉起盾牌，但这浑然一体的原力就在他脑子里，嘈杂声挥不去，逃不掉。  
  
他头疼欲裂，双眼昏黑，跪坐在地，从他的口中只传出粗重的喘息和对Vader的恳求。  
  
“你也在冥想时感觉到过这种声音，对吗？”Vader的声音仿佛从缥缈的远方传来，“可能是蝴蝶振翅的声音，也可能是银河深处星星的燃烧——”  
  
“不，”Obi-Wan呻吟出声，“是风，拜加峡谷的风。”他回答道。在塔图因的每一天，他都能听见风的嘶鸣从拜加峡谷中穿过，而原力只是藏在其中，漠然地从他的小屋外呼啸而过。  
  
他已经很久没接受过原力的指引了，自那之后他几乎只是出于本能行事。  
  
 ** _那是你自己干的。_**  
  
Obi-Wan猛地抬头，Vader仍跌坐在他对面，癫狂消退后的那双冷眼穿透了原力的窃窃私语，静静地看着他，或者看向未知的地方，Obi-Wan不知道，那双蓝色太空灵了。那不像Anakin，Anakin没这么通透，也不像Vader，Vader没这么冷静。  
  
“不，”Obi-Wan咬紧牙关站起来，他向前走了一步，又是一步，“不是这样。”  
  
那双蓝眼跟过来，视线凝聚成实体，落在他身上。  
  
“不是这样，”Obi-Wan靠过去，蹲下来，他忍着沸腾在脑海里的原力噪音，平视着那双蓝眼，“我没有按照原力的指引去做——”他说不下去。他该告诉他穆斯塔法时他是出于一瞬的欲望？还是告诉他带Luke走上义军之路只是因为他下意识地否认Vader是Anakin？  
  
 ** _否认——Vader——是——Anakin——_**  
  
原力中的窃窃私语消失了，塔图因的风沙摧枯拉朽般地卷走了恼人的嗡鸣，世界里只剩下他和他面前的。  
  
他突然想笑。  
  
 ** _光明面，黑暗面，都没什么不同。_**  
  
这是一切答案的初始。  
  
Anakin看的几乎比他远了，不是吗？  
  
学徒终于胜过了师父。  
  
Obi-Wan几乎纵声大笑。  
  
他握着失散已久的学徒的双肩：“Anakin，Anakin，Anakin——”他凝视着他的徒弟，笑意逐渐从眼角敛去，“对不起，Anakin，我对这一切感到抱歉。”  
  
他深深地亲吻着学徒的额头，亲吻他潮湿的金发，抚摸他僵直的颈项。  
  
“Anakin，对不起——”  
  
原力在他的怀抱里开始颤栗。  
  
他欣慰地抚摸着新生的才开始跳动的原力，世界的声音又回到他的耳畔，直到这时他才听见接连的敲门声。  
  
“或许是Luke回来了。”他对着怀抱中的原力说。


	7. Chapter 7

议会大厅。  
  
沉默只掌控了片刻，当Mon Mothma又敲动起她手上的法锤时，审判再次开始了。  
  
Vader的罪状很长，在场的每一个星球代表都有足够的事实来控诉他的罪行，资源掠夺，屠杀，奴役，洗脑统治……不需要任何具体的血泪，单就一些报表、数字、全息投影的记录便足以敲定Vader的暴行。  
  
——又或者说，帝国严苛到残酷的统治手段。  
  
在机器人干瘪的转述后，那些星球代表的言论显得愈发冗长且重复。  
  
Piett无聊地叹了口气，把重心换到另一只脚。他进海军的时候，帝国安全局每天至少会送一打这样论调的报告书到死亡舰队的办公室和科洛桑上的军官办事处，作为对Vader各种不近人情行径的警告。所有人都知道，Vader是皇帝的右手，星区总督们才是皇帝意志的延伸，警告一只出格的拳头远不如劝阻帝国王座的阴影本人有效，但敲打一个鞭长莫及又没编制的所谓“尊主”远比敲打会真正影响政治生涯的总督们来的安全。  
  
他知道这是必要的流程，但Vader说得对，在这种时候，这个流程唯一的意义就是拖延时间，他们都在等一个结论，或者转机。  
  
这个星球的白昼约有20个标准时，此时恰是正午，Piett不需要抬头也能感觉到从穹顶下直照进大厅内的火热的阳光。他环顾四周，除了星球代表们那些雪片似的文件，一切平静如常。  
  
他的肚子在此时叫了一声，他们在这里站了至少两顿饭的间隔了，那就是六个标准时，他们不应该让Vader暴露在未净化的空气里这么久——穆斯塔法的热焰并非未对Vader的肺部造成永久性的损伤，他佩戴头盔并不只是为了装饰和掩饰身份。  
  
Mon mothma知道这事，她不可能没看医疗机器人提交的检验报告。  
  
Piett看向Vader，Omega的肩膀正小幅度的摇晃着，Alpha的保护欲下意识地涌出来，给他的胃带来一阵酸涩。他得争取一次休庭。  
  
  
  
他听见Mothma开始阐述死星资料。建造了二十年……拥有数百万工作人员……摧毁了杰达……斯卡里夫……奥德朗……伤亡超过十亿平民……死星的控制权属于Tarkin……Motti……Tagge……还有Vader……接着是一些询问和应答。  
  
“不，我可以承认很多指控，但我没有死星的控制权。”Vader予她的话以回应。Piett抽了下嘴角，不是个好主意，这话听起来会被人当成给自己开脱而不是事实。  
  
“但Leia Organa殿下提交的文件表明是您在死星上审讯了她，并强迫她观看了奥德朗的毁灭。这说明您在死星上并不像你说的那样毫无控制权。你帮助他们控制着这个死亡空间站。”  
  
“我在死星上没有足够的自由裁量权，但……确实，我辅助他们。”Piett能听出Vader声音里的勉强，他甚至能想象Omega眉头蹙起时眼角的鱼尾窘迫地挤成一条浅弧，让他噗地漏出一个笑。  
  
Vader立刻扭回头。如他想象，Omega的脸上仍带着困扰的愠怒，飞快地剜了他一眼——但好歹脸色没有糟糕到需要立刻关回巴克塔罐的程度。  
  
Piett收敛起笑意。  
  
Mon Mothma点点头：“很好，那么，下一条——”  
  
“不，我有个疑问。”  
  
“请说，——的代表？”Piett那时正扭头，错过Mothma说出那个星球的名字。从外表来看，那是个有个虫类脑袋的种族，看服饰像是来自赫特空间的某个星球。  
  
虫类弹动上下颌发出一阵咯咯的声音，他展示了几份会议记录的文件，“我手头持有几份从帝国核心流出的情报，都表明Darth Vader曾多次反对死星计划——”  
  
Piett一扬眉。  
  
帝国安全局的反渗透水平真是越来越差了。  
  
“——正如我们所见，Darth Vader即为Anakin Skywalker，炸毁死星的飞行员Luke Skywalker的父亲。”  
  
Kriff。   
  
Piett冻住了。  
  
“——这真的是某种巧合吗？”那个虫类人的复眼恶心地搅动了几圈，闪动着敌意意有所指地落在Luke的头上。  
  
Kriff！  
  
事态的发展快得超出他的预料，虽然事先能预料到Vader的身份一但暴露，便会有人利用Luke和他的关系做文章，但谁都没想到尚在襁褓中的新生共和国便暗潮涌动到要将这件事摆上台面。  
  
“不是——”Leia按住了想要说话的Luke，年轻的义军指挥官显而易见地绷紧了身体，拱起的背展示出他急切想要阐述什么的欲望，和身旁镇定自若的女性形成鲜明的对比。  
  
“我，Mon mothma，还有众多义军成员都全程参与了从获取情报到炸毁死星的过程，我们中任何一个人都可以保证，Luke Skywalker能炸毁死星仅和他优秀的飞行技巧有关，”Leia一手搭在Luke肩上，一面又直直地盯着那个虫类，“如果你指的是继承自父亲的飞行天赋，那它确实不是巧合。但除此之外的一切，我想你多虑了。”Mothma认同了她的话。  
  
Piett眨了眨眼，她看起来像个小一号的Vader，精于一针见血的讽刺，让他不禁去想Vader这时候会有什么感受，或许他又会说一遍“她像她的母亲。”这总是会令他有些沮丧。毕竟没人能争得赢死人。  
  
但现在不是神游天际的时候。所有人都盯着Vader，想看看他会说些什么。他的每个字都会被咀嚼十万次以上，直到有人找出中间的破绽。经过再渲染后放大了的破绽会变成歼星舰的涡轮发动机，轰鸣着蓝焰将他们碾成宇宙里的虚无。  
  
Vader却对此不置一词。他只是抬手捋了捋耳边的头发，露出颈后独属于Omega的腺体——无论以前Anakin如何被以Alpha共和国男孩的形象大肆宣传，现在一切都公之于众了——他抬手露出了自己残破的，叠加了数层陈旧牙印的，几乎不再散发Omega甜美诱人的信息素的腺体。这样的腺体不留余地地挤压了一切人类关于Omega的美好想象，相反，它暗示了某种令人不安甚至是作呕的明确事件。  
  
Piett愣了一瞬，他没想过Vader会用这种不留余地的手段去诱导结论。在这种暗示下，不知情的人都会得出一个与事实大相径庭的结论，合理地揭示了为什么Vader会远离Luke。  
  
相比于Vader的面无表情，Luke的脸色涨得通红。 年轻人受不了地扭过头，埋在双肩里微微颤抖。就连Leia也难得的睁大了眼睛。  
  
在冻结的空气里有一声巨响。Piett扭回头，不知何时Obi-Wan Kenobi溜进了议会大厅，此刻绝地像是有人在他面前把光剑扔进垃圾回收管道一样僵立在座位上，脸色黑如煤炭。Piett一直盯着他，看着他跨出陪审席，像个步履不稳的老年人一样在台阶的边缘绊了一跤，然后逃也似的飞奔出议会大厅。  
  
审判席上的Alpha牵扯起嘴角，一阵莫名的畅快从他心底升起，像是某条一直趴在他胸口的蛇忽然选择游走了。  
  
然后他回过头，看见Vader同时收回了盯着出口的目光，在转身前Omega若有所思地看了他一眼。  
  
他心下一沉。当Vader露出这种神态时便意味着有人要遭殃了，而在此时，遭殃的只可能是他自己。  
  
“够了，闹剧结束。”Omega咳嗽了两声，声音带着显而易见的喑哑，“议长阁下，我认罪。——我承认上述和后续所有罪行——”  
  
Kriff！西斯尊主就这么喜欢让人体会坐太空飞梭赛翻腾旋转的快乐吗？！  
  
“……在所有的军事行动中，只有我才具有下属部队的指挥和决定权，他们遵循我的命令……”  
  
“不！”Piett扑过去捉住Vader，按着他的手腕，一阵骚动跟着他的动作从议员席位上传来，“你不能指望你的部下都是只会服从命令的机械！”  
  
Vader的呼吸可见的一顿。Omega用另一只手掰开箍住自己的手掌，他颈间的原力抑制器的红光更甚，一层薄汗逐渐冒出额头：“退下，Piett。”  
  
“这和你无关，我的尊主。”Piett以同样轻且坚定的声音回应他。他抬头注视着高居台上的Mon Mothma，喉咙因紧张而微微颤栗：“尊敬的各位代表，以及Mothma女士，我想告诉诸位一点，Vader的身份不同于任何其他帝国军人和官僚——他没有军衔，也没有官职。在整个银河帝国的军事体系内，你找不到他可以发号施令的理由。”他喘了口气，思维在脑海里逐渐变得清晰，“是的，他确实是帝国的二号人物，但和从帝国法律上被赋予高度自主权的星区代表不同，Vader的权限确实完全依赖于帝国皇帝——也就是Sheev Palpatine的赏赐。同样，Vader的方向和行动受制于皇帝和直接代表皇帝意志的各级机构。在军事行动中Vader的确拥有足够的军事指挥权，他的501军团和死亡舰队由于其值得称道的作战能力和庞大的体量也确实给当时的敌人——也就是在坐诸位——造成了毁灭性的打击。但这是出于对战事的考量，而非出于个人喜好或欲望。如果诸位想追究的是战争本身造成的损失，那么他，以及配合他统领死亡舰队的我确实难辞其咎。但我请求诸位思考一下，战争的损失真的仅依赖于指挥官吗？你们总称呼他为皇帝的右手，挥拳的右手确实更一目了然，也更令人毛骨悚然。但是拳头由大脑操控，相比于把罪名加诸拳头，我想各位明白溯源是更加合适的做法。‘战争太过重要以至于不能让将军们决定。’不是吗？”他故意停顿一会扫视全场，让片刻的安静转化成施加给在场代表们的砝码，然后才松懈双肩，向Mothma的方向微微欠身，“我的话说完了，阁下。”  
  
Mon mothma诧异地对他扬眉，但这名训练有素的政治家即刻恢复了冷静，“很好，Piett先生，感谢你的长篇大论。现在我请求您回到原位。卫兵，下次请看紧犯人，以免再度引起骚乱。”她用手快速地梳理了一下垂着的额发，接着举起法槌轻敲两下：“诸位，我们已经讨论了六个标准时，想必诸位已经感觉到疲乏。我建议我们休庭一个标准时，在此期间诸位可以进行休息，补充体能，整理资料。我们一个小时后重聚。”  
  
Piett长长地吐出一口气，暗自希望休息室里的人愿意分给他几杯科雷利亚威士忌。  
  
“磨蹭什么！”  
  
身后的高个子卫兵推了他一把，示意他往外走。  
  
他愤怒地扭回头，注意到推挤着他的高个子卫兵用另一只手飞快地比划了一个手势。  
  
 ** _“寻的信标显示舰队已经就位。”_**  
  
他同样以手势作答。  
  
 _ **“很好，继续执行A计划。”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***我不知道新共议会的审判流程，但按照绝地议会那种中世纪风格的审判来看，他们么得流程。大家应该也不想看来回拉锯战，所以这里的审判我也放弃写所有流程了（毕竟走流程维达再活个几年都没问题，多抱几个娃估计能活到看见开罗出生）。
> 
> 以及，很不幸，我没能让Leia公开认下她也是Vader孩子的身份。如果这个时候她认下了，以新共的惊弓之鸟程度，短时间内的动荡不可避免。而本文的时间线又倾向于速战速决，我不得不放弃让她公开认父的想法。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a crazy chapter, watch if you really wish

在Luke想要敲第二遍门的时候Piett按住了他的手，守门的高个子卫兵对Piett举起手里的矛，被Luke制止了。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
Piett面无表情地收回手，继续背在身后：“让他们吵。”  
  
房间里传来一阵巨响，似乎是什么东西撞到门上，又散了一地。  
  
Luke吓了一跳似地倒退两步：“你确定？”  
  
Piett掸了掸囚服上不存在的灰尘，又理了理衣领：“相信我，在你父亲生气时冲上去直面怒火可不是个好主意。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“问你自己的右手。”  
  
“……”  
  
Luke眨巴着眼，狐疑地伸头去听房间里的声音：“他们在吵克隆人战争的问题，哦，现在是绝地信条——呃，父亲说Yoda和Ben在用过时的教条毒害我——”Luke一脸尴尬地回头。  
  
Piett一脸老神在在：“然后？”  
  
“唔……Ben的话我听不清。”Luke摇摇头。  
  
“好吧，再等等我们就可以进去了，他们快吵完了。”  
  
  
  
门内的声音确实很快便降了下来，但Luke推开门的时候仍看见他的父亲在说话。  
  
“是，分离主义在战场上杀的是克隆人，但我们也在杀机器人，不是么？”Vader双手抱胸。  
  
“但——”  
  
“别跟我说机器人不算生命，”Anakin用食指指着他，“你早就知道长老会在背离教条了，你只是不看不听不说，以为这样就什么都不存在了。像只那几只石猿似地。”他小声抱怨了几句，才转头对进来的人点头，“Luke……Piett，你们来了。”  
  
“是，”Luke绕过地上四分五裂的凳子，“Piett上将请求说想来探望你，我就带他来了。他说你会想在空闲时间给Artoo做个清洁，建议我把工具箱带来。”他把一直提在手里的小箱子放到他脚边。  
  
Vader瞥了一眼脚下，Artoo滚到他旁边，乖巧地抬起脑袋呜呜地叫。“我一会帮你做。”Vader答应了Artoo，扭过头目光在两人中逡巡片刻，最后落在扣住Piett的手铐上。  
  
Luke顺着他的目光看过去，一面挥手将地上的凳子残片扫到一边：“义军不刑讯俘虏，尤其是Leia。”  
  
Vader沉默着点头，但他很快反应过来，Omega一瞬间脸色显得有些窘迫：“不，我认为你们的管理过于松懈了。你在带着一个战俘到处乱逛。”  
  
“父亲，我好歹在这里还算有点面子，”Luke对着他耸肩，“再说也没多少人进得来这个监狱。”  
  
Vader微微颔首，又坐回椅子上。  
  
  
  
他们在沉默里目目相觑了几分钟，只有Obi-Wan来回踱步的声音让这里听起来不那么像个没人的空屋子。  
  
Piett背手立在墙边，只把目光放在Omega轻微起伏的呼吸上。Vader的状况看起来比前几日好些，垂在额前的凌乱金发和深陷眼窝下的潮红双眼让他看起来仍然带着彻夜未眠的疲倦感，皮肤下的伤痕也依然狰狞，但至少他看起来不再是行将就木了。  
  
Vader轻微地咳嗽了声，Luke慌忙地递给他一杯水。那个杯子急匆匆地从半空里飘过去，撞在正走到前进路线上的Obi-Wan身上，泅开大片水迹。  
  
Piett翻了个白眼，走上前夺过Obi-Wan手里的杯子和剩下的半杯水，转身递到Vader眼前。  
  
Omega一饮而尽。  
  
“怎么了？”他收回杯子，示意Luke将它送回原位。  
  
Vader理所当然地摇头。但Piett早就清楚一但事情涉及到私事，雷厉风行的帝国二把手立刻就会变成个闷罐头，除非你愿意给他找点事做——本质上是给自己找点事做。他想了想：“Skywalker指挥官告诉我反抗军准备尽快审判我们两个。”  
  
“嗯，猜到了。”  
  
Piett对瞠目结舌的年轻人挥手，示意他稍安勿躁，目光却仍放在Vader身上：“是公开审判。”  
  
“哦？”Omega抬起头来。  
  
Luke还是决定靠得近一些，似乎这样他便会更加安心，“父亲，”他在Vader腿边蹲下来，仰望着对方的眼睛，“不会有这么严重的，Leia答应过我了——”  
  
但Vader打断了他的恳求：“枪决还是斩首？没关系的，我可以承受这个。”他揉了揉男孩金色的脑袋，“这结局不错。”  
  
“父亲！当然不是这样！”Luke像被吓到似地站起来，双手紧握成拳，“我们会救你的，”他确认似地重复了几遍，“我们会救你的，你是英雄，不是吗？你杀了Palpatine，你，你是Anakin Skywalker。”  
  
Omega却只是笑了笑，Piett一瞬间只能想到他笑起来确实很好看——哪怕只是苦笑。“Vader不需要别人拯救，Anakin也是。”  
  
“但——”  
  
Omega拍了拍他儿子的手肘，年轻的义军指挥官绷得紧紧地，像一只被人威胁到巢穴的幼兽：“告诉你妹妹，审判时多考虑一下自己的政治生涯。如果她想显示慈悲和魄力的话，”Vader向Piett一抬下巴，“把我的舰队摘出去。”  
  
“Leia不会这么做的！”  
  
“她会，”Piett按住Luke的肩膀，把年轻人拉到一边，“我们会谈谈。”  
  
  
  
Luke被带着走到门边时忽然扭头：“我只有一个问题。”他有些犹豫地咬了咬下唇，在收到Vader等待的目光后像是难以忍受似地脱口而出，“我的母亲是谁？”  
  
Vader的脸色一瞬间十分难看，Piett赶紧拧住年轻人的肩膀往外拉。  
  
Luke立刻扒住门框：“呃——那我爸是谁？”  
  
“啥？”这是Vader的塔图因语。  
  
“什么？”Piett脑袋上多了好几个小问号朋友。  
  
“Luke你被黑暗面侵蚀了？？”Obi-Wan忧心忡忡地走过去扒开Luke的双眼。  
  
蓝的，太好了，他松了口气。  
  
接着Luke的蓝眼睛转了一圈：“所以我爸是Ben？他是你师父又是Alpha——”  
  
Obi-Wan大退三步，绝地老师傅头摇得和莫斯艾斯利义务教育小学里碰上熊孩子的老师似地。  
  
Vader的眼刀立刻就跟过来了。  
  
“Luke的教育问题不是我的错，”Obi-Wan慌忙举起双手，还不忘竖起一根食指冲着Luke，“以及这也不是我的错！”  
  
“呃——那就是——”年轻人看向身着囚服的帝国军人。   
  
Piett一扶额，这事就TM离谱：“谢邀，人在艾克西拉，刚进军校。”  
  
“那——”Luke一脸为难，“虽然很早之前我有在全息网上查到Anakin是Omega的报道，但上面没说谁是Alpha，所以我——”  
  
Obi-Wan摸了摸下巴，嘟囔着说他以为尤拉伦已经把这些小道消息都清理了，看来帝国情报工作也不行。  
  
Piett翻了个白眼，您可尊重下死人吧！好歹是您前同僚！  
  
“算了，”绝地眼睛一转，企图转移话题，“那当时你以为是谁？”  
  
“唔，我是在去云城的路上看到的全息网报道，后来，后来父亲，”他摸摸鼻子，又指指Vader，“父亲告诉我他才是我父亲，我以为他是那个没说明的Alpha——”  
  
所有人沉默了足足四个标准分钟。  
  
“——后来我才知道这个父亲不是父亲的意思。”  
  
Vader的脸色由黑转白，又由白转青：“这个父亲就是父亲的意思，”他说得有气无力，“Luke，塔图因的学校有在生理课上教过你们，就算是Omega也有几率使其他同族生育吗？”  
  
Luke一脸无辜地眨眼。  
  
Obi-Wan赶紧举手：“看，我都说了不怪我，是帝国义务教育的问题。”  
  
这下Vader是彻底无话可说了，只能呼哧呼哧地喘气，抬手便往门外一指。  
  
Piett立刻接收到上司的命令，双手提溜起Luke，一抬下巴又指挥着Obi-Wan，赶紧给他俩弄到门外去了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从本章开始所有人名以中文标示

  
  
直到士兵掩上门，确认维达的确听不到他们的谈话，皮耶特这才缓缓开口：“你的母亲是纳布人。”  
  
“什么?”  
  
他面对着卢克讶异的眼神微一沉吟：“你知道纳布的前任女王帕德梅·阿米达拉吗？”  
  
“你怎么知道的？!”肯诺比抢在卢克前面开口，他双拳紧握，凝重的面色和语气把卢克吓了一跳。  
  
“我听到过几次。”皮耶特语焉不详，只面朝倍觉困惑的卢克，“我想她是你的母亲。”  
  
“我——我不知道她。”卢克有些抱愧地低下头，“我只知道纳布是帕尔帕廷的故乡。”  
  
“我知道，她是父亲和母亲的好友，”莱娅忽然从拐角出现，卢克的眼睛一下便亮起来，又随着莱娅摇头的动作变得黯淡。“我指的是奥德朗王室。”莱娅告诉他，“她去世很久了。我没见过她，但父亲说她是建立这一切的创始人。”她用一种近乎回忆的眼神看着周围的建筑，仿佛这里就是奥德朗不复存在的过去和皇宫。  
  
“——她死在帝国日，”欧比旺接过话头，“是的，这个人说得对，她是你们的亲身母亲。”  
  
“那一天是我们的生日，”卢克立刻意识到什么，他与莱娅对视一眼，彼此皆从对方的眼睛里看见自己煞白的脸色。  
  
“是，”欧比旺看起来并不想回忆那段过去，但沉默片刻后他仍然告知了实情，“她去世后我带着你回到了塔图因，而贝尔夫妇收养了莱娅。”  
  
卢克啊了一声，不由抓住了莱娅的袖子，这就是他们命运的开始，莱娅也由着他把自己的衣服抓得皱成一团。他们俩都体贴地没问为什么她会死，因为欧比旺的表情分明地彰显着那种被戳到痛处的人脸上常见的自责和懊悔。他们隐隐能猜到她是这场影响银河的师徒决裂的中心人物，让他俩不由得露出一种介于纠结和了然之间的神态。  
  
只有皮耶特没介入这次对过去的回溯，他抱胸站在远处，表情里看不出他在想什么。  
  
“所以——”卢克把目光转向他，“——我为刚才在屋子里的胡乱揣测道歉。我只是——”  
  
皮耶特打断了他，“我明白，家庭是基石。我当初就是为此离开艾克西拉——"他忽然紧紧闭上嘴，顶着卢克的疑虑和莱娅的跃跃欲试强硬地转换了话题，“但这是另外一个话题了。我更想知道的是，你们真的想在庭审时救下维达尊主？”  
  
“是安纳金。”肯诺比纠正他，“维达是一个西斯称呼，他不会再用这个了。”  
  
皮耶特面色微动：“对我而言这只是个军衔，但——”他话头一转，“考虑到我们的合作，我会改变称呼。”  
  
卢克耙了下自己的金发：“所以你也想救他。”  
  
“当然。他是——”皮耶特停顿片刻，比了个手势，“我对他宣誓过效忠。”  
  
“所有帝国军人加入时都宣誓效忠过帝国和帕尔帕廷，”莱娅冲他冷笑，“我怎么相信你？”  
  
皮耶特直视着莱娅，对他的个头来说，看着莱娅并不像看着她的父亲那样困难：“因为死亡舰队与维——与安纳金天行者是一体的，你想救安纳金，就势必要保证死亡舰队的安全。否则某些人不会同意放过一个光杆司令，哪怕他有原力。我想对于义军想要争取的大部分成员星球来说，绝地远不足以构成信仰，不是么？”  
  
“只是因为这个？”卢克又想说什么，但莱娅只是冲他摆手，“我不觉得这足以构成信任。”她在“信任”上加了个重音。  
  
“但这足以表达我们立场一致。”  
  
“暂——时——一——致。”  
  
“那这算是一次正式的审讯吗？”皮耶特站直了些。  
  
莱娅一时间被他问得发愣：“唔……不算。你是建议我喊个笔录员过来？”  
  
“不，这样很好。”他摆了摆手，双脚交替换成了一个不那么严肃的站姿，“我想你们后面会把目标放在进攻戈休伦星系上的军工厂是吗？*”  
  
莱娅的脸色瞬间变得铁青。  
  
皮耶特漏出一个看起来被愉悦了的笑容，他的消息源看来没错。他半跪在地上，随手抓了个块石头握在手里：“我提个建议，别让那些蒙卡拉人再搞什么游击战术或者蜂拥而上了，他们就只会那一种战术。戈休伦上虽然有七颗行星，但不是每一个都是工厂行星。”他在地上画了几个圈，卢克跟着弯腰查看地上的简略沙盘，“别想着逐一收复每个星球，你们的舰队根本就不会打攻坚战，也没那个军力执行坚壁清野的策略，更没法防止反扑。你们只可能自顾不暇。先集中精力攻击七号补给星球，控制星球后跳过作为外围守卫的六号星球去进攻五号，这个星球的地貌不适合改造，防御薄弱，缺乏足够强大的据点，”他在戈休伦七号和五号上各画了一个圆，给六号打了个叉，“如果你们速度够快，就可以在二号星球运行到太阳背面，缺乏增援的时候把它也控制下来，它是核心区域的补给站。控制了补给就意味着不需要我解释。那么一号三号和四号星球都没了后盾，只要封锁好空域，整条防御链就会支离破碎，随时会土崩瓦解。”**  
  
一帮人惊讶地看着他一口气说完自己的计划，随意抛掉石头，拍拍手上的灰站起来。  
  
“我想你们的军力足以支撑这种战术。当然，要是你们有需要，死亡舰队很乐意帮忙。”  
  
“呃，你可能不知道执行者号已经——”卢克欲言又止。  
  
“嗯哼？执行者号怎么了？”皮耶特对着他扬了扬眉毛。  
  
卢克想到什么似地闭上嘴。  
  
“没什么，”莱娅对她的弟弟摇头，立刻转向皮耶特的方向，“我会和阿克巴上将谈谈你的建议的。”  
  
“这不是建议，”皮耶特对莱娅摇头，“请把它当成礼物。”  
  
他本来想继续软化一下莱娅对此的态度，但肯诺比已经围了过来：“你在开玩笑，这怎么可能成功？这是你临时想出的玩意？在克隆人战争期间我们进攻过戈休伦，你知道要单独攻击防御链中部又要防备前后夹击有多难吗？”  
  
“我听说你在塔图因吃了二十年的沙子，”皮耶特得意地冲着他抬起下巴，眼角斜视着肯诺比，接着危险地眯成一条缝，“想必塔图因的沙子消磨了前共和国常胜将军的意志力。你认为我，死亡舰队的司令，不需要考虑帝国任何重要军事设施的防御和进攻策略？还是你并不清楚二十年可以对一个星系的军事架构产生多大影响？现在戈休伦的军事基地可不是以协同作战和快速反应为目的建造的。我还不至于蠢到挖一个陷阱威胁自己的同盟。”  
  
“这才是我想要的讯息，谢谢。”在肯诺比被噎得叉腰喘气的档口，莱娅忽然出声。  
  
“不用谢。”  
  
“但我很好奇一点。献上这样一份大礼，你不担心对你的那些帝国同僚添些大麻烦？据我所知，你在那个星区颇有点朋友。”  
  
皮耶特耸肩：“那个星区的海军系统里没有好到会在获知我转换阵营后仍然称呼我为朋友的地步。而如若到地面战的程度，我想我不是很在意马克西姆会不会头疼。”  
  
在场每名义军的脸色都因为听见马克西米安·维尔斯的名字变得糟糕起来。帝国曾因“霍斯大捷”重重嘉奖维尔斯，升任他为上将，而这种城市区巷战正是他的特长。  
  
只有莱娅听出来他一再的，甚至都不能称之为暗示的明示：“你没有转换阵营，我们只是暂时结盟，目的是为了让达斯维达在庭审前后乖乖听话。”她注意到肯诺比的目光，便理直气壮地瞪回去，“怎么？是他看着我的父母和数亿奥德朗人被害的！”  
  
肯诺比瑟缩了一下，没去与她争执。  
  
皮耶特则饶有兴趣地看着他们之间短暂的目光交锋，但莱娅没兴趣继续她和肯诺比的意见分歧，只是来回走了两步便又把目光放到他这个“囚犯”的身上，皮耶特认为她显然和他父亲一样对审讯有某种爱好和仪式感——只不过反抗军的审讯方式更温和也更无孔不入。  
  
“你和帝国大部分高层不太一样，你在帝国军队系统里是出了名的正直。很多人说那得益于你是靠对抗艾克西拉的海盗起家。我听说当年海盗在艾克西拉肆虐得很凶，而且很多人认为——”她故意卖了个关子，好让皮耶特脸上本能突变出的不安神色发酵，“——很多人认为帝国的统治并不比海盗好到哪里去。向你透露一点小道消息，艾克西拉很早就有人向我们投诚了。”  
  
皮耶特猛地后退一步，强迫自己收回脸上的任何神色。莱娅确实是他父亲的女儿，拥有相同敏锐的观察力。确实，当他加入了帝国海军并拒绝站在艾克西拉的立场提交一份半真半假的安全报告时，他的父亲就立刻表示不再见他，并且带着他的一个年幼弟弟搬到远离城市的地方，拒绝再接收他以自己名义寄出的补贴家用的薪水。而他的母亲和一个姐姐虽然接纳了他，但偶尔的来信和家庭聚会上仍然十分抗拒谈论他的职业。  
  
他以为自己很早就接受了这些由野心和信念带来的副作用。这一瞬间的认知让他有些窒息，他拉扯着自己的囚服领口，直到觉得好了些。  
  
但奥德朗的年轻政治家仍然咄咄紧逼：“你背叛了你的星球去加入帝国，然后又背叛了帝国想加入我们。为什么？”  
  
皮耶特下意识地看向维达牢房的方向，咬紧双颊。这是最糟糕的情况之一，有些话他无法在此言明：“为了生存。”他决定说谎，卢克同情地看着他，绝地有特殊的手段知道一个人说的是真是假，但他显然没想过要为此和莱娅对抗。于是他只好接着解释：“打击海盗是为了生存，加入帝国是因为那时候我判断加入帝国更利于艾克西拉和我家人的长期利益，而背叛帝国——”他举起手中的镣铐，“我被捕了。”  
  
莱娅一撇嘴：“那你认为维达会跟你一样吗？因为被捕就接受新的立场？”  
  
皮耶特困惑地拧起眉头，不太明白莱娅为什么突然从审讯切换到询问。但他很快就跟上了她的思路，很显然她从各种情报源都获知了他是维达最受信任的下属，她想从自己身上揣测维达的想法。他一面摇头一面敲打起自己的双手：“很难，他不是个懂得适度低头的人，”他想起维达身上的那些原力电击的狰狞伤口，愤恨地把“除了他的师父”这几个字吞进喉咙，“而且我相信庭审上有很多不同的人并不希望他低头。”有人希望他因为愚蠢的高傲而死，也有人担心他低头会增大某些人的势力。  
  
“的确如此，你说的没错，”莱娅困扰地揉按太阳穴，“而且他一定很赞同帝国的那套糟糕的理念，我们也无法在短时间内说服他或者逼他就范。”  
  
“也不尽然，”皮耶特皱起眉，“如果你指得是帕尔帕廷的理念和塔金的学说，他并没那么赞同。在他看来，帝国的管制是必要的，但不应该源于现存的高压政策，而应该源于合理的，管理和监管并行且运转良好的统治齿轮。”  
  
莱娅逐渐扬起右眉。  
  
“不用质疑我，在这一点上我确实可以代表他的态度。这也是为什么我会最终接受他的领导。”那一刻他想起自己刚被调到执行者号上时一落地就提交辞呈要求回科洛桑的事情，还好那时候他没蠢到按下发送邮件的按钮。  
  
"但这仍然背叛了他在共和国时期的信念。"欧比旺没错过这个机会。  
  
皮耶特认命地叹气，他真的不想和他的Omega的前师父一起追忆往昔，而且有某种隐秘的灼烧感引导他怀疑眼前这个人是不是仅仅只是维达的前师父：“在共和国改制期间背叛了克隆人战争信念的人多得是。事实上，死星上殒命的帝国高层里就有，比如你和安纳金天行者共同的熟人，也是帝国安全局的最高长官——尤拉伦上将。”他满意地看着欧比旺愈发糟糕的脸色，“而且这样的人不只一个，我们有一份名单，他认为这些人是在未来可争取的对象。如果你们有需要的话，我可以提供这份名单。但我并不清楚这场战役后这份名单的有效性变化了多少。”  
  
莱娅抄起双手：“别告诉我你们计划过要推翻帕尔帕廷。”  
  
皮耶特不置可否地笑了笑，把这些留给那两个小辈自己去挠头，他们会得出一个有利结论的。  
  
卢克不明所以地挠头：“所以我们可以——”  
  
“不，我不认为他现在的重心还放在他的政治理念上。”皮耶特抿唇。他很难形容现在的维达是什么样。憔悴？死气沉沉？自暴自弃？他不知道这人是又从什么虚无缥缈的劳什子原力里看出哪些命运的指引，还是以意料之外的手段杀死自己西斯师父的某种后遗症。但无论怎么说，就算医疗机器人说得天花乱坠，讲他的Omega会如何好转，但方才短短的一瞥中他依旧能看出来这Omega并未往好的方向发展。皮耶特甚至可以笃定地说，他变得快比自己那次在穆斯塔法顶上看到他满身鲜血的时候更糟了。此时那个笨蛋绝不会在意庭审这件事。瞬间的焦躁差点淹没了他，有那么一个片刻他想直接丢下这帮抓耳挠腮的反抗军，冲进门揪住维达问他到底怎么了，但他忍住了。擅长原力的人普遍都有那种模棱两可神神叨叨的怪癖，肯诺比有，卢克好些，维达最糟——甚至不如帕尔帕廷。这人不会说的。  
  
他听见卢克的追问。  
  
“那该怎么做？”  
  
“或许我们不需要在意他的态度，”皮耶特皱紧眉头，“他擅长惹麻烦，而我们要做的就是把麻烦考虑进去。事情的发展就由不得他了。”  
  
“你根本不知道他会惹出什么样的麻烦。”肯诺比对他大声叹气。  
  
“我知道。他能惹出一切想得到和想不到的麻烦。”皮耶特和他一起大声叹气，由得卢克和莱娅一头雾水地看着他俩。  
  
  
  
在他们彼此叹气，皮耶特开始怀疑自己是不是准备和那个老绝地握手言和的时候，牢房的门开了。皮耶特猛地住口，下意识地踢了肯诺比一脚好让他也闭上嘴。一个崭新的Artoo从门里滑了出来，和四个人一起面面相觑。  
  
Artoo开心地对他们挥舞拳头，绕着卢克和莱娅转了几圈。  
  
“你的轮子，”卢克惊喜地蹲下来，“不再难听地吱吱叫了。”  
  
Artoo嘟嘟地叫了几声，嗡地点燃推进器，晃晃悠悠地升到半空。  
  
“你还会飞了？”  
  
“R2型号的机器人本来就会飞。”欧比旺看卢克的眼神充满关爱。  
  
他们几乎是立刻就围在一起叽叽喳喳。  
  
皮耶特只能绕过他们往门里看。在门合上之前，他瞥见维达的双腿蜷缩在医疗床上，被站在旁边的医疗机器人遮住了一半。  
  
他只是需要休息，别怀疑些有的没的。他对自己说，有这时间不如去完善完善自己的计划。  
  
  
  
皮耶特陷入了沉思，隔了有一会他才听见有人在喊他的名字。一瞬间他回过神来，这才发现自己还面对着阖上的牢门。  
  
“上将，”卢克的态度依然很好，他指了指欧比旺手臂上的全息通讯仪，“我想可以请你帮忙看些东西。”  
  
皮耶特跟着他的目光看过去，蓝色的全息影像间一个托鲁吉塔女性的身影一闪而过，旋即变成某个旋转着的螺旋状物体。“这个东西叫亮星。”  
  
“你们在找它？”皮耶特沉声说道。  
  
“不，它在穆斯塔法被摧毁了。”肯诺比向他解释。  
  
“那你是什么意思？”  
  
“我们想安纳金可能会选择保存着它的碎片，它有些——作用。”肯诺比说得不很明白，但皮耶特对此也毫无兴趣，“所以我们派人去了穆斯塔法。”  
  
“你们什么都没找到。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
皮耶特的语气更加阴沉：“你们想问问看我是不是知道达斯维达的藏宝室在哪里。”  
  
肯诺比的目光由莫名和恳求转向更尖锐的质疑：“你知道这个，对吗？”  
  
“别想了，不管你们在找什么，都没用的。”皮耶特对他冷笑，此时任谁都能从他咬牙切齿的嘶嘶声里听出来他正在酝酿的怒火。  
  
卢克站到两人中间，伸手试图居中调停。  
  
这次皮耶特狠狠地将卢克的手拍到一边，他看都没看被他推到撞在墙上的年轻人，食指直指着肯诺比的鼻子，怒火从他眼睛里喷射而出：“你们可以去找，随便找，尽管找。但我告诉你们，那就是一堆只会吸人血的班萨屎！没有任何、一丁点的用途！”  
  
怒吼戛然而止。他留下面面相觑的反抗军们，头也不回地迈向自己的牢房。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kol Huro system，我没找到对应的翻译，有的话请告诉我  
> **本战术原型取自二战期间美军在太平洋战役中使用的跳岛战术。

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me if you want to say anything


End file.
